A Lot like Love
by xxGoodnightMoonxx
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a female student who attends Gakuen Alice for five years with her genuis friend, Hotaru Imai.She leads a simple life in the walls of the gifted school, but when two males arrive, her life will be rocked with dark secrets.What are they hiding
1. Chapter 1

I'm new so take it easy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or ANY of it's characters.

Chapter One: Dreams

**(Nor POV)**

_'A girl of the age seventeen stood in front of a large, beautiful lake. Her honey-brown orbs watched the glistening waters as her long brown hair gently swayed with the soft breeze as cherry blossom petals circled her as her eyes danced with fascination by just watching the beautiful petals in front of her. She sighed contently as her eye softly closed, listening to the soft rush of the water. 'Oi, Polka-dots.' a voice called out. Her eyes snapped open as she saw a figure standing on the calm, still waters of the lake. 'Nat...sume...' the boy's name left the girl's delicate soft pink lips as she took a step forward. _

_She looked reluctant as she looked at the blue, clear waters of the lake. She shook her head softly as she then held a face filled with determination while the petals continued to circle her as she then took another step forward. She closed her eyes as she held her breath, afraid of falling into the deep, freezing waters, as she then took another step, expecting to fall into the water, she didn't. All she felt the cool liquid under her feet, creating small ripples around her._

_She opened her eyes in astonishment. She blinked and blinked again. 'I can walk...on water...' she said softly as she took another step towards the boy. The boy stared at her with his beautiful crimson orbs as his raven hair swayed along with the soft winds while he whispered softly, 'Hurry up, little girl.' _

_The girl lifted up her head as she then nodded, walking towards him in a slow pace. 'You're slow.' the boy said as he turned around, his back facing her. 'Natsume...Natsume!!' the girl yelled as she saw the boy walking away. She ran towards him as beads of water was lifted up in the air as they fell softly back to the water. _

_'Natsume!!!' the girl continued to yell as she ran after him. The boy stopped on his tracks as he then looked over to his shoulder, staring at the girl with his ruby red eyes. 'Natsume...Natsume...' the girl whispered softly as she found herself right behind him._

_She lifted up her hand to put it on his shoulder. Her fingers trembled as she drew closer. 'Natsume...please...' the girl's soft voice pleaded as she placed her trembling hand on his shoulder._

_The boy continued to stare at her as he turn around facing her._

_He grabbed her hand as he tugged her towards him, making her fall into his arms. 'Mikan...' the boy whispered softly as he set his head on her shoulder. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she hugged the boy. 'Nat...sume...' the girl cried softly. 'Mikan...I'm sorry...' the boy whispered softly as fangs were visible as he drew closer to her delicate neck._

_Fear filled the girl's eyes as she tried to escape, but she was held in place as the boy's arms held her. 'No...no...NATSUME!!!!! NO!!!' she yelled as everything but her and the boy shattered like glass._

**(Mikan's POV)**

I screamed in my sleep as I thrashed in my bed. Beads of sweat covered my body as I gasped for air. My eyes looked around the dark, cold room that I call my bedroom. I sat up straight as I then curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. I buried my head in my hands as I cried softly. "Mikan?" a fimilar voice called out. My head snapped up to see a girl with ivory skin, beautiful raven hair, and violet orbs. "Hotaru...It's the same dream! It keep happening! Over and over again!!" I cried as I rocked back and forth. I heard my friend sigh as she sat on my bed, next to me. She gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is it about that boy again?" she asked. I nodded as my eyes were puffy and red from my sobbing. "I-I don't know him!! He keeps appearing!" I exclaimed as I covered my ears as if I heard a terrible screech. Hotaru sighed once more as she put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back gently on my bed. "It's okay, idiot. Just sleep." Hotaru said with a yawn. She got off the bed as she walked out of my room.

"And no more screaming tonight. You could have woke up everyone. Even the boys' dorms." Hotaru said with a soft smile. "Oh and here." she said as she threw a stuff animal at my direction. It landed on my stomach. I grabbed it gently as I held up in front of my face. It was a black cat with two red eyes for buttons and a stitched up mouth. On it's tail was a white ribbon tied around it, making a small bow.

"Thanks, Hotaru." I whispered softly. "Oh and you owe my fifty rabbits for borrowing Himeka." Hotaru stated as I could hear a smirk forming on her lips as she said this. "HOTARU!!!!" I yelled, but to only get hit by that damn baka gun. "Shut up and go to sleep. Night." she said nonchantly as she closed my door. I rubbed the top of my head as I smiled softly. I hugged Himeka in my hand as I closed my eyes softly, falling into the world of sleep.

**Next morning (Mikan's POV)**

The sun's rays passed through the large, opened window that was in my room as I smelled the scent of cherry blossoms filling the air. My eyes were stilled closed as I lay in bed, not wanting to get up, but was awoken by a painful greeting. "AAHHHH!!!! HOTARUUUUU!!!!" I yelled as I jumped up, standing on my bed as I used my pillow for a shield.

I peeked behind my soft, blue pillow only to see Hotaru holding up that stupid Baka Gun of hers. "Come on, idiot. Jinno-sensei won't be happy if you're late.Again."Hotaru said nonchalantly. I groaned as I jumped off my bed as I then fixed my bed. "How much time I have left?" I asked my friend in a tired tone. "Five minutes." Hotaru stated in a emotionless tone as she looked at the silver watch that was on her right wrist.

"GAAAHHH!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!! NO!!!! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!!" I yelled as I pointed an accusing finger towards Hotaru who was sitting on my bed, eating. She swallowed as she then wiped her mouth with a blue napkin. "I tried to, but you wouldn't wake up." she explained with no emotion in her tone as I quickly got dressed into my uniform.It consists with a white buttoned blouse, a long sleeved black jacket, a blue ribbon under the collar, a blue and black checkered skirt, and a pair of black boots that had no laces or heels. Just plain.

I look in my mirror as my eye widen. "MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DEAD SHEEP!!!" I yelled as I pointed at my reflection. I saw Hotaru look at me as she then shrugged. "Just brush it. I doubt there will be any mice living in there, but then again it's just an assumption." she said as I brushed my hair.

"Owowowowowowowowooowwwww!!!" I winced as I brushed my hair until it was straight enough. I sighed as I looked at my brush only to see a handful of my brown hair.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

I watched the idiot try to fix her hair as I wrinkled my nose. "Not going to take a shower?" She looked at me with her honey-brown orbs as she put her hair up into two small pigtails, but left the rest of her brown locks down.

"I took one last night!! Come on!! WE'RE LATE!!!!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Typical.

I followed in suit, but only not yelling along the way.

**(Mikan's POV)**

Okay, so you must be thinking 'Who the hell is this girl?', right? Well, my name is Mikan Sakura, I'm seventeen, and I live in Alice Academy with my best friend Hotaru. What's Alice Academy, you ask? It's a school for kids,teens, and maybe some older people who has these special abilities called 'Alices.'

Each ability is unique, but some may have the same Alice. There are five types of Alices. There's the Latent Type, it's like super powers like mind reading, super speed, super strength, illusion, and all that good stuff.

There's the Technical Type, Hotaru has that type of Alice. Her Alice is Nanotechnology which allows her to create inventions of all kinds. The Technical type doesn't stop with technology though. The Technical Type is based on inventions and research fields. Like drawings coming to life, stuff animals coming alive, and so much more.

Then there's the Somatic Type which is based on the body,animals, or other living things. It's like Animal Pheromone,Human Pheromone, and such.

There's the Special Ability, which I'm in the Special Ability class. I have Nullification that cancels others' Alices. The Special AbiliyType is when one Alice does not fit in with the other categories

above.

And then there's the Dangerous Type. These Alices may be considered one of the other, but they are considered dangerous.

"Oi, baka. Are you just going to stand there all day?" Hotaru asked me as she looked at me over her shoulder. I blinked a few times as realization hits me like a tone of bricks. "AAAAHHH!!!! WE'RE LATE!!!!!" I screamed as I ran fulled speed, laeving dust behind me. "No, it's going to be YOU." Hotaru said nonchantly as she rode on a scooter as she stepped on the gas, leaving me to bite the dust.

"HOTARUUUUU!!!!" I let a yell escape my lips. I ran towards the classroom as I slammed the door open, only to see Jinno-sensei and my peers staring at me.

"Well, I see Miss Sakura finally graced us with her prescence." Jinno-sensei said with a scowl on his face as some of my claassmates snickered. "Take a seat. We have two new students and they WERE introducing themselves, but SOMEBODY interruptted them." he glared at me as he let my head hang, not looking at the two students.

I walked towards my seat as I did not look up.

**(NOR POV)**

You could hear Jinno-sensei clear his throat as he nodded his head, telling the two new students to continue. "Hn...Natsume Hyuuga. 17. My Alice is fire. Leave me alone." a boy said icily. All the girls, except Mikan and Hotaru, squealed in delight. The boy had black-night hair, snow white skin, and crimson orbs that held a firey personality. The boy was lean, but had somewhat mascular while his raven hair was messy yet perfect. Such heavenly beauty and graceful and fluid movements would have made the Greek Gods and Goddess envy this boy. The other boy was beautiful as well, but not as gorgeous as the raven haired male.

The other boy had silky blond hair, beautiful blue eyes that could make you drown in them, snow white skin, and a kind smile on his lips. He was lean, but had some muscles as well, but was leaner than the other boy. "Ruka Nogi. 17. My Alice is Animal Pheromone. Nice to meet you all." he said with a soft smile that made all the girl go crazy.

Mikan lifted up her head as she just noticed all the screams. She held back a gasp as she looked at the two new students. 'THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!!!' she thought as her honey-brown eyes widen upon seeing the raven-haired boy. She let her hands drop to her side as she made eye contact with the boy. She held his gaze as she stared at him. It's the same boy...And he was staring, no _glaring_, at her with pure hatred.

She had a bad feeling about this...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing!!!! **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters or Gakuen Alice

Chapter Two:

Soup

**(Mikan's POV)**

Did I do something terrible in one of my previous lives or something?! This guy is _glaring _at me and I didn't even do a thing! Hmm..Did I forget something important? Like a boot, my socks not matching,...not having my skirt...or something?

"Uh..." I stuttered as I blinked a few times. 'Great, Mikan, just great!! What a smart word!!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Come down! Now just because we have two new students, it doesn't mean that all of you can make such a loud ruckus!!" I heard Jin-Jin-sensei yell over the squeals from the other girls and groans of complaint from some of the male students. I looked down as I could still fell those crimson orbs on me.

"Baka." Hotaru muttered as she sat behind me, hitting my head with a small notebook. My left eye twitched slightly as I gritted my teeth. "Must you do that at a time like this?" I asked through my clenched teeth. "Yes." was all I heard from my so-called 'best' friend.

"Don't get all worked up because he glared at you. He must think you're an idiot at the moment he saw you anyway." Hotaru said as I could feel an amused smile in her tone. Suddenly I felt a small shock on my hand. I let out a small shriek as my eyes looked up only to see a furious Jin-Jin-sensei.

"Sakura-san, you have a detention and you're Nogi-san's partner. You need to pay attention and laern not to be tardy!" he stated emotionlessly.

**(Normal POV)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!!??" a yell escaped from a girl with dark green with perms and dark, ever green eyes. "I SHOULD BE HIS PARTNER!! NOT SOME LITTLE WANNA-BE GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN WALK ON A STABLE SURFACE WITHOUT TRIPPING HERSELF!!!" the girl yelled in an angry tone as she stood up from her seat.

Hotaru rolled her amethyst orbs at her classmate's little 'speech'. "Calm down, Shoda-san. No need to give us that little speech of yours...again." Jinno-sensei muttered the last word as he let a sigh escape his lips. "BUT THAT LITTLE BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HIS PARTNER!!!" "Please, Sumire, you can't even stand breaking a nail and YOU think you can do a better job? You can't even pay attention in class." Hotaru said nonchantly as she held a book in her hands, not even looking at the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?!?!" Sumire yelled back, but then a lock of her dark green hair was set on fire. She screamed as she dropped on the ground and rolled. "Stop,drop, and roll. Nice." a boy said with blond hair and light brown eyes.

A small smile crept on Hotaru's lips as she watched Sumire roll on the ground. The others shivered as they ignored the screams of fear and pain escaping Sumire's lips. 'Ehehehe, I already like that Hyuuga kid already.' she thought.

"Hmp, watch your mouth, girl. You don't know anything." a voice broke the silent. It belonged to Natsume himself. Jinno-sensei cleared his throat as he put a hand on Natsume's shoulder. "Dear boy, you have a detention as well. And good heavens! On the first day as well!" he said as his courage seem to dwindle at the sight of Natsume's death glare.

"Natsume." Ruka spoke out as he looked at his companion with his beautiful, blue orbs. Natsume shrugged slightly as he held a blank expression on his face.

Jinno-sensei cleared his throat as he straightened up. "W-well, Hyuuga-san take y-your seat n-next to Sakura-san. Nogi-san take a seat next to Imai-san."

**(Natsume's POV)**

Stupid females. Stupid teacher. 'You stupid bastard.' I thought as I held my scowl. My hands were in my pockets as I walked next the girl, who apparently was supposed to be my friend's partner for the rest of the school year.

I looked at her face and saw an expression filled with panic as her cheeks were blushing furiously. I gritted my teeth as I was reluctant to sit next to her. Her scent was intoxicating me and that was bad.

My nostrils flared up as I sat next to her, gritting my teeth.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

I watched the Hyuuga kid sit next to Mikan, but something was rather unusual. I saw his nostrils flared up as I can see his jaws were clenched. "Hello." a voice spoke softly. My looked up to the other boy as I held no interest in speaking with the new students.

I resumed to my task as I ignored Nogi, who apparently was sitting next to me. I fought back a chuckle as I heard the Shoda girl cry because of her hair being put in flames by Hyuuga's Alice.

Time in Jinno-sensei's class was dragging and I could tell that the other female students are anxious as well, but for a different reason.

**(Normal POV)**

As the time passed by slowly, Mikan sat in her seat, looking at the board, trying to ignore the stares and glares she received.

A paper ball was thrown at her head as it suddenly landed in front of her. She raised a brow as she uncrumpled the paper ball, reading the small little note. 'You lucky bitch.' it said in a messy scrawl. Er left eye slightly twitched as she crumpled the paper, throwing it on the floor. "Great..." she said under her breath as she stood up from her seat when the bell rang.

She quickly ran out of the room, but not without three pairs of eyes on her retreating figure. 'The idiot shouldn't let them bully her around like that.' the though crossed Hotaru's mind as her violet orbs were emotionless, but she did not leave the other students unharmed.

When she walked out of the door silently, screams of pain could be heard from the classroom. She smirked softly. "Serves them right." she whispered softly as she continued to walk away from the class room. "IMAI!!!!" Sumire's yell could be heard all the way from the cafeteria.

She smirked as she sat down in her seat with a tray of food in her hands. She looked at her right side only to see her friend sitting there with her head on the table with her crossed arms beneath her head. "Oi baka. No drooling on the table." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she took a bite out of her meal.

"Ugh..." Mikan's head turned as drool rolled down out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm starving..." she muttered under her breath a she looked at her friend with a pleading look on her face. "No." "EH?!?! WHY NOT, HOTARU?!?!?! AREN'T WE FRIENDS?!?!" "Who's 'we'?" she asked nonchantly, not looking up at her.

"You know! Me and you!" she exclaimed with a slightly pout on her lips as she crossed her arms. "Eh, Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Anna asked with a nervous laugh escaping her lips as she could have sworn she heard the theme for Jaws being played in the background when Mikan looked at her with those diamond-shaped eyes while her figure was shadowed.

"I've...never been better." Mikan said quietly with a small wicked smile on her lips. "Um...we better go..." Anna whispered to her sister as they took several steps away from their crazy friend.

"No! Wait! Aww c'mon!" Mikan yelled after her friend as she then let out a sigh, sitting back in her seat next to her raven-haired friend. "Idiot." Hotaru said in between bites of her meal. 'Not my fault that the stupid robot ran out of rice...' Mikan thought as she heard a faint screaming from the other end of the cafeteria. Her honey-brown eyes scanned the large, spacious room as they landed on a table that was the most farthest from the other tables.

A group of several giggling and squealing girls stood around the table, surrounding the two new male students. Every one of them offered their meals to the two, but each was rejected.

'Nogi-san...seems frightened...' Mikan thought as she read her new partner's facial expression as the other girls were piling up food in front of him. Mikan glanced at the other boy with interest.

There beside the blond-haired boy was Hyuuga-san leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. His crimson eyes looked straight at her, but not with the sudden hatred like in class, but...interest?

Mikan shook her head as she quickly looked down on the table she was sitting at. 'Yeah right, like a God-like creature like him can be interested with a plain girl like me.' she thought as she let a sight escape her lips.

**(Natsume's POV)**

It seems that the whole female population of the academy has heard of the rumors of Ruka and I. Great, just what we didn't need. Fan-girls. They're annoying, loud, and what's the giggling? We have not said anything and they're giggling as if we told them a joke!

I rolled my eyes at their actions. They're were giving us their food as if we were a charity case. It was so damn annoying. I glanced at my friend only to see him stiffen a bit as the females were getting a little too close. That's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I know, I'm being watched by these crazy lunatics as well, but it felt like it wasn't in the group.

It was the girl I sat next to during class with that old geezer. What was her name again? Mi...Mimi? No. Mina? No. Mikan! Oh yeah, now I remember. I looked at her with interest as she looked at me as well.

Her and her friend, who is now my partner, seem to be the only females in this damn academy not to drool over us like these other females. The girl Shoda seem to be the most annoying of them all. "Oi, Natsume-kn! Please eat this!" she put a bowl of chicken-noodle soup in front of my face, interrupting my gaze on Ruka's partner.

I looked up only to see the Shoda girl blushing like a mad woman she is. "No." I said icily as I glared at her. She was taken back, but it seems like she wasn't going to give up. "Please Natsume-kun! Just one sip." she begged. I looked at the soup as the scent filed my nostrils. Something in that soup was not normal. It had the scent of a chemical or a potion of some sort.

I glared at her as I stood up from my seat, towering over her as she seem to take a step back. I slapped the bowl from her hands as the bowl crashed on the ground, shattering. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! POISON ME?!?!" I yelled at her.

**(Mikan's POV)**

My head snapped up as I heard a shattering sound from the direction I was looking at a few minutes ago. I saw Hyuuga-san standing up, glaring at Permy as he slapped the bowl out of her hands. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!?! POISON ME?!?!" I heard him yell at her as Permy took a step back.

The whole room was silent as all eyes were on the scene. "I-I-I was just giving you soup, Nat-tsume-kun!" I heard Permy stutter as she held a look of fear on her face. "I'M NOT A CHARITY CASE, GOT THAT?!?! AND THAT SOUP OF YOURS WAS TAINTED SO DON'T GO ACTING ALL INNOCENT!" he yelled once more.

Nogi-san stood up as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he nodded slightly while Hyuuga-san seem to have calm down a bit. "We're leaving." he said through his gritted teeth as he and his friend walked away from the table. Once they were almost out of the door I couldn't help but yell out, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

The two stopped on their tracks as they both seem to turn around with unusual grace. 'Ah hell.' I thought as I just screamed that out. "What did you say?" the raven-haired boy asked me with a glare. "You heard me! She was just trying to give you a bowl of soup!!" I said with no fear coloring my tone.

A smirk crossed his lips as he walked towards me with fluid grace. Held my breath as he came closer with that smirk on his face. 'How could there be such a person with beauty and grace like that?' I asked myself as he stood in front of me.

"Are you so sure about that?" he asked as his cool, sweet breath tickled my skin when he whispered in my ear. My heart thudded in my chest as thought that everyone in the room could have heard it's thundering beats.

------------------------------

**R&R!!! THANK YOU!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of these characters!**

** Chapter 3**

** Polka-Dots**

**(Mikan's POV)**

My breath was caught in my throat as he whispered in my ear. 'Breath, idiot! Breath!' I thought as I _forced_ myself to breath. "Uh...Yes, I'm s-sure." I stuttered as his crimson eyes searched my eyes for something. 'For what?' the question popped inside of my head, but I set it aside. I suddenly then realized something! Hyuuga-san face it **two inches **away from my face and he's lifting my chin up to look at him.

I jumped back as I heard the most musical chuckle I had ever heard. I looked up at him as I saw him chuckling at my simple action.

"Well, then what's this?" he asked as I held up a pink bottle that had a shape of a heart, but with a flat bottom as the top had a cap with a shape of a crimson rose. On the front of the bottle was two words. Love Potion. I looked at Permy as she stood there too stunned to even look away. "I-I didn't do it!" she protested with a pleading tone that could have made anyone's stomach sick.

I glanced at Hyuuga-san and saw anger in his facial expression.

**(Hotaru POV)**

I sat there watching the scene that has been going on between the new boys, Shoda, and the idiot. I took a spoon full of vanilla ice cream as continued to watch them in silence. I found it amusing how Hyuuga smelled the scent of that potion. It was almost undetectable for most of us, but it's surprising for Hyuuga to notice even though I assume that he has never encountered this potion.

"I-I didn't do it!" I heard Shoda's pathetic protest as I rolled my eyes, but something kept nagging inside of my head when Hyuuga was way too _close_ for my friend's comfort. 'Need to get him off the list.' I thought as I kept a list in my lab of all the male students I have to get rid of before they make any moves on my best friend.

**(Normal POV)**

Natsume gritted his teeth as he glared at Sumire with anger in his fiery red eyes. He smoothly walked towards her with fluid grace as he then stopped in front of her. He grabbed a handful of her dark green hair, setting it on fire as the fire spread all over her head almost to her face.

Screams of panic and fear filled the whole silent room. "STOP IT!!!" Mikan yelled a she lunged towards Sumire's fallen form on the ground as she used her Nullification to stop the spreading of the raging flames. She got down on her knees next to Sumire with a worried look on her face. Natsume was taken back a little as he tried to start the fire once more, but it did not.

'What the hell?' he thought as his eyes narrowed. "Permy? Permy?" Mikan shook Sumire, who is currently shaking with droplets of sweat running down her fore-head. Mikan looked up at Natsume with her honey-brown orbs with anger. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, HYUUGA?!" she stood up as she then shoved him, but winced as his skin underneath her fingers were like carved stone.

Natsume took a step back as he held a blank face. "She needs a lesson not to play dirty." he said coldly as his eyes glared at Sumire's shaking figure. 'Moody much?' Mikan thought as she gritted her teeth. "Koko! Bring Permy to the infirmary!" A boy with blond hair and light, milky brown eyes nodded as he took Permy's shaken figure in his arms and walked outside the door.

Ruka watched the the boy take the frightened girl with his ocean-blue eyes as he then turned towards his friend's direction.

Mikan turned around as she glared at the raven-haired boy, who seemed to be not fazed by her glare. "Well that doesn't mean you can burn her whole body!!" she spat with venom dripping from her tone. "And that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, Polka-dots." he said with a sly smirk on his lips.

"W-w-w-what?!" Mikan stuttered.

**(Flashback)**

_Natsume gritted his teeth as he glared at Sumire with anger in his fiery red eyes. He smoothly walked towards her with fluid grace as he then stopped in front of her. He grabbed a handful of her dark green hair, setting it on fire as the fire spread all over her head almost to her face. _

_Screams of panic and fear filled the whole silent room. "STOP IT!!!" Mikan yelled a she lunged towards Sumire's fallen form on the ground as she used her Nullification to stop the spreading of the raging flames. She got _**down on her knees **_next to Sumire with a worried look on her face. _

**(End of flashback)**

She slapped her forehead as she tugged won on the back of her skirt. "You saw nothing." she growled. "What if I did?" Natsume asked with a blank face. "THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!!!" she yelled as her face was beet red.

Natsume stiffened a bit as he saw her face redden as he then turned around, walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Natsume, wasn't that a bit drastic?" Ruka asked quietly as they were a far enough distance from the cafeteria. "No." he replied as Ruka let a sigh, not questioning his friend any longer.

Mikan's blush did not cease as she sat back in her seat her hand in front of her face as she could feel the heat coming from her face. "Eh...you're lucky, Mikan-chan!" Anna squealed as she sat next to her friend. "So how was it? Was his breath disgusting? Or was it better than you imagine? And he was so close to kissing you too!" Nonoko exclaimed as she sat in front of the three with her eyes in the shape of hearts.

Hotaru sat there silent as she finished her meal at last. She wiped her mouth with a napkin as she turned her head to look at her friend with her violet eyes. "You seem a little dazed." she said as she picked up her trash and stood up. She walked towards the trash can as she dumped her trash. Mikan followed her friend along with her other two friend, her blush did not cease. "Hotaru-chan...?" Hotaru continued to walk until all of them were outside, under a shade of a large tree.

She looked over her shoulder as she looked at her friend. "Hm?" "When I shoved...him..his skin was like stone.." This stopped the chatter between Nonoko and Anna as they both looked at her with an interested look on their faces. "Eh?!" they both said in unison. "Hmm, I guess he has unusual hard skin." Hotaru said nonchantly.

"No! I swear it did feel like _stone_!" she said as she looked at her friend. "Well, if you have been watching them they haven't eaten anything at all." Anna said as her sister nodded. "Mhm, they just sat there being all quiet and being attacked by their new fan-club!" Nonoko added.

Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes at her friend's actions. "That does mean anything at all. There's such thing as 'I'm not hungry'." she said with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"But something about them...seems so unreal..." Mikan said with as she held a thoughtful look on her face. "So? They must be freaks among freaks." Hotaru said with no emotion coloring her tone as she resumed walking.

**(Mikan POV)**

I know somethings up with those two new students. Especially with Hyuuga-san. I just couldn't shrug the feeling off of my shoulder when I know there's _something_ about them that you can't place your finger on. My dreams about Hyuuga-san before I met him is strange. Especially the part with those fangs.

I shuddered at the memory. I followed my friends as I wrapped my arms around myself as I was still under the tree. I could have sworn I saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at me.

"Hey guys wait up!!" I called after my friends as they were already a few yards in front of me. I ran towards them as I could still feel eyes on me, but I shrugged it off once I caught up with my friends. I heard some of the conversation that was taking place.

**(Normal POV)**

Soft rustling was in the shadows of the tree where Mikan had once stood under. A low hiss could be heard as a pair of fiery eyes could be seen from the darkness. 'Her scent...' the figure thought as the figure let out a growl.

--------------------------------------------------

**WOOH!! I'LL BE WRTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!! R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for all of your reviews and the ideas that JesterBaby came up with made me smile and laugh! Thank you for reading my fanfic!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of these characters at all!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

**TAKE A BITE OUT OF THIS! **

**(Normal POV)**

The sun was setting, letting the once blue, clear skies turn orange,pink, soft purple, and soft sky blue as the white clouds spread across the sky as if someone as painted them in the sky with a delicate paint brush while the artist paint the stretching clouds with soft strokes.

On the middle of a brick path stood a figure, staring at the beautiful sky with his ocean-blue eyes. He let a soft chuckle escape his lips as his soft, blond locks swayed in the soft breeze. It was the most peaceful time of the day. The end of another chapter, he thought.

Faint footsteps could be heard from a distance. Ruka's eyes looked at the approaching figure in silence as a soft wind blew behind him, his hair swaying towards the figure as the wind carried summer-green leaves as the leave then circled around the figure as if they were happy to see the person.

Ruka's breath was caught in between his throat as he watched the most beautiful and the most peaceful scene in front of him. It was his partner, Mikan Sakura, with her soft, brown locks swaying in the wind with a warm emotion in her large, honesty-brown orbs. 'Beautiful...' he thought as he let a breath escape his lips.

Mikan stared at him for a few moments as she then took another step towards him. "Hm, Nogi-san, what are you doing here?" she asked him, blinking a few times as she forgot about what happened earlier in the cafeteria.

Ruka stood there as he tensed up by her scent entering his nostrils. "I'm...just enjoying the sunset. What about you, Sakura-san?" he asked her. "Hmm, I was just visiting Hotaru for a few moments, but she was too busy at the moment." she explained as she looked up at the sky. "It's lovely..." "You are-No wait I mean the sunset is lovely! The sunset!Yeah! The sunset!" Ruka reassured her, but it seemed like he was trying to reassure himself as he seem to relax a bit.

Mikan looked at him as she then thought 'Now or never!' she thought as she opened her mouth to begin speaking. "Nogi-san? "Yes?" "About Hyuuga-san..." 'No! Why does Natsume always get the girls?!?!' he thought bitterly. "Yes, what about him?" he asked in a bitter tone, but Mikan seem to not detect his tone. "...why is he so hostile at first when he sat by me, then he's acting all...weird..., and then he's just plain mad..." she said as Ruka let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

Mikan raised a brow at the sound of his sigh. His head snapped up as he held a panicked look for moment. "Well, he just changes moods quickly!" Ruka said a little too fast, but somehow Mikan caught what he was saying. "So he has mood swings?" she asked with a laugh escaping her lips as she smiled widely. The corners of Ruka' mouth twitched up as he saw her smile. It was breathtaking.

'Snap out of it, man!' he thought as he mentally slapped himself. "Well, it'll be a fun year with you two around, Nogi-san!" "Please, call me Ruka." he said with a dazzling smile that almost made Mikan's eyes pop out of her head. "O-okay, but can I call you Ruka-pyon?" Ruka held a thoughtful look as he then smiled.

"Sure. And may I call you Mikan-chan?" She smiled as she nodded. She looked at the large clock tower as she then sighed. "I need to do some extra credit homework...Since I apparently did something wrong in detention. Well, see you around, Ruka-pyon!" she exclaimed as she ran pass him, waving at him over her shoulder.

'Lovely...' he thought as he watched the most beautiful creature in the world run towards her dorm. 'Wait a second!' he thought as he slapped himself. "I shouldn't be falling in love with this girl...I shouldn't be falling in love at all!" he exclaimed with a surprised look, but then it slowly turned back into a calm expression. "It's been a long time..." he whispered.

"Long time what?" a voice asked behind him. He jumped slightly as he then turned his head to face the speaker. "Oh h-hi Natsume!" he greeted his best friend.

Natsume stood there with a raised brow as his hands were in his pockets. "You okay?" he asked his friend, who seem to be a little jumpy. "Yeah, I'm just find. I was just speaking with Mikan-chan." Ruka stated. "Who?" "The girl that shoved you at lunch." Ruka stated as he couldn't believe his friend could forget such a lovely creature!

"Oh, that idiot." Natsume said with a shrug as he walked ahead of his friend in a fast pace, but his friend caught up with ease. "What is she to you, Ruka?" Natsume asked him suddenly. Ruka was taken back a little as he then composed himself. "She's just a friend, why?" "Nothing, nothing at all." Natsume smirked. Ruka sighed as he walked next to his best friend.

The once orange, purple, and soft pink skies were now replaced with the night's midnight-blue sky. The air was still and calm as Ruka's and Natsume's faint footsteps filled the air. "Tomorrow we need to hunt." Natsume stated quietly as Ruka nodded in agreement. It has been so long since both of them were near humans.

**(Mikan's POV)**

I sat there on the floor of my room as I let my head rest on the soft blue pillow in front of me. It had silver trimmings with silver snowflake patterns on the pillow. I sighed as thought of the events that happened today. Hyuuga-san was in my dreams...But that was before I met him in reality.

"Ugh...My head hurts..." I groaned as I laid down on the floor, hugging my pillow like a stuff animal. Something was strange about Ruka-pyon and Hyuuga-san, but it's hard to put my finger on it. Both of them are extremely beautiful, graceful, and yet to mysterious. 'Ugh! Now I sound like a lovesick fool!!' I thought as I buried my head into the softness of my pillow.

'But it's quite true...' a voice said in my head. They seem to float when they walk and still graceful in some way. "Maybe I'm just imagining things..." I whispered. Suddenly I felt my heart stop when I heard a soft hiss. I turn around to see a pair of dark, bloody eyes staring at me from my ceiling. I let out a loud scream escape my lips as I saw the figure jump down from the ceiling with it's ivory fangs ready to sink into my skin.

**(Normal POV)**

Everything seem to stop around Ruka and Natsume as they heard the blood-curling scream filling the air. It would take a few minutes for the others to discover where the scream came from. "Ruka." Natsume said as he looked at his friend, who only nodded in return.

"Let's go." he said as a pair of sharp, ivory fangs appeared in his mouth while his ocean blue eyes were now golden and cat-like. Natsume nodded as his fangs grew in while his crimson orbs were now bloody red with onyx specks and were also cat-like.

They both ran towards the sound of the scream as the world around them seem to stop in time as their figures were like a blur. 'Damn it...' Natsume thought as the scent of Ruka's partner and another scent that seem to be fimilar.

The two stopped in front of Mikan's door as Ruka placed his right hand on it, accidentally shattering the door into millions of small wood pieces. There in front of them was a girl around their age with long, wavy ebony hair that stopped below her waist, skin that was so pale that it seems o be gray, and bloody red eyes as she had no pupil at all.

Mikan was beneath the girl **(NOT THAT THAT WAY FOR YOU DIRTY-MINDED PEOPLE!!)** as the girl's hand were on her throat as the girl's nails dug into her skin as if they were claws. She tried to breath, but the girl's grip on her neck tightened each time. A low growl could be heard from Natsume as he saw the girl's fangs near Mikan's wrist.

He lunged forward, pushing g the girl off of her as they both skidded across her room. Mikan gasped for air as she scrambled on her feet, but stumbled as she closed her eyes to wait for the impact of hitting the floor, but to only feel a pair of strong arms around her.

Her eyes snapped open as she then looked up at one of her saviors. It was Ruka, looking down at her. "You okay?" he asked in a strain voice as Mikan's head was pounding, her breathing was uneven as her vision was becoming blurry. She could hear several hisses, growl, shattering noises, and scratches around her.

**(Natsume's POV)  
**There I stood next to Ruka, looking at the other one in the room. I let out a growl as I lunged towards the other girl, who had a tight grip on the idiot's neck, cutting of her breathing. Both of us skidded across the floor, both of us hissing as we glared at each other.

I grabbed her throat as my nails dug into her pale, gray skin. Her non-pupil crimson eyes looked up at me as both of her hands were around my hand that held her throat. Her grip instantly tightened as I let out a growl as she then threw me against a wall.

"Damn it..." I muttered under my breath as the girl lunged towards me, her fangs bare. I grabbed a chair and swung at her as the was flung towards a large window, shattering it as she fell out of the room. I walked towards the broken window, looking down at the ground, but nothing was there.

I slammed my fist into the nearest wall, making a large dent as I gritted my teeth. "Damn it, Elizabeth..." I growled. Ruka looked up at me as he held his partner in his arms. His golden eyes looking at me. He dropped the idiot as she landed on the ground with a loud thud as he lunged towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL, RUKA?!?" I yelled, but then I understood. His hand was holding Elizabeth's face that was only a few inches away from my neck.

**(Ruka's POV)**

I held Elizabeth's face in my hands as she tried to sink her fangs into Natsume's skin. I knew that her bite wouldn't do anything to my friend, but how does that explain to the teachers in this school about that large wound on his neck?

'Oh, one of our old vampire enemies took a bite out of one of Natsume! That's all!' Hell yeah, that's a good thing to say!

She hissed as I tried to crush her skull in my hand, but it didn't work. She jumped back as she stood on the edge of the window, her feet touching the shattered glass as if they were feathers.

She smirked at us both. "I will get that little human." she whispered as she leaned back, falling into the night's darkness. I could hear Natsume growl as Elizabeth disappeared from our sight. "Why is she here?!?!" Natsume asked as his bloody red eyes were filled with sudden anger.

"I don't know..." I whispered, but that's when I suddenly realized something. "MIKAN!" I yelled as I turned around and ran towards her fallen figure. There she laid on the floor, her honey-brown eyes were hidden behind her eye-lids.

"Great job, Ruka." Natsume said behind me as I heard sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Well, Elizabeth was going to take a _bite _out of you!" I exclaimed as I picked up Mikan in my arms.

**(Normal POV)**

Natsume watched his friend carry Mikan as silence covered the whole area. That's when Ruka and Natsume's noses wrinkle at the scent of sweet and something delicious. Ruka looked down at Mikan only to realized that her neck was bleeding from the nail marks. He looked up again to see his best friend stiffen at the scent of her blood. "Natsume..."

**(Mikan's POV)**

My eyes were closed as my head was pounding. All I heard was the voices of Ruka-pyon and Hyuuga-san. I felt warm liquid trickling down my neck as it felt sticky as well.

"Natsume..." I heard Ruka-pyon said his best friend's name.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading! And Ruka appeared more in this because I don't want him to be left out in the little cat-fight! In the next chapter I will type what happened in detention between Mikan,Natsume, and Jin-Jin! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your support!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Elizabeth! **

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

_'Natsume watched his friend carry Mikan as silence covered the whole area. That's when Ruka and Natsume's noses wrinkle at the scent of sweet and something delicious. Ruka looked down at Mikan only to realized that her neck was bleeding from the nail marks. He looked up again to see his best friend stiffen at the scent of her blood. "Natsume..."_

_**(Mikan's POV)**_

_My eyes were closed as my head was pounding. All I heard was the voices of Ruka-pyon and Hyuuga-san. I felt warm liquid trickling down my neck as it felt sticky as well._

"_Natsume..." I heard Ruka-pyon said his best friend's name.'_

**Chapter Five**

**(Mikan's POV)**

My head pounded so bad as if someone was beating me with a hammer. I let out a groan as I turned over my side, burying my head into the soft pillow as I inhaled a sweet scent. It was the faint scent of Jasmine. 'Wait a minute...Jasmine?' I thought as I cracked opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw made me scream. It was the face of Hotaru's wretched partner!!!! "**YOU!!**" I screamed as I jumped on my feet as I heard the bed creak because of my sudden movement. He stood there with his hands in his pocket with that damn 'I-Am-So-Much-Superior' look on that...gorgeous face of his. WAIT!!! 'What the hells are you thinking Mikan?!?! You're not suppose to fall for a guy like _**that**_!' I thought.

"Baka." a voice said behind me. The emotionless voice belonged to non other than my best friend, Hotaru. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that I usually get from that stupid damn baka gun of hers. But it never came. I opened my eyes, blinking franticly as I turned around on my bed, causing it to creak.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

Ugh. The idiot has awaken from it's eternal sleep. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I watched her soft, calm expression changed into a shocked, angered, and somehow pleased expression. She jumped on her feet as she stood on the bed where she was laying down, but now standing.

"**YOU!!**" I heard her yell as she pointed at Hyuuga, who just seem to be amused at my idiotic friend's actions. "Baka." I said in my usual tone as I saw that she stiffened. Tch, she must think I would use my Baka Gun on her at a time like this. Why would I cause more pain for my best friend? I don't want anything happening to her...Like what happened last night.

**(Flashback)**

_'Everything seemed to be a blur. I heard crashing sounds down the hall as I turned the door knob of my door. I stepped outside in the empty hall as the moonlight's rays were passing through the large windows as my feet felt the soft, cream colored carpet._

_The cold, still air felt refreshing on my skin. I walked slowly down the silent hall only to hear more crashing noises and a few...growls? "What the hell?" I whispered as I ran towards my best friend's room, noting that the door was completely shattered. _

_I blinked once and then twice, just making sure that I'm not imaginating things. There was Hyuuga staring at me with his bloody red eyes and...black specks in them? I blinked again just to make sure, but all I saw was his usual crimson eyes. I turned my head ever so slightly to see Nogi holding the idiot in his arm, bleeding._

_WAIT?!?!? WHAT?!?! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND?!?!" I asked in a yell as I glared at at the two. Nogi only blinked while Natsume sighed, letting_ _his hand run through his hair. _

"_A robber came in here, tried to do...um..you know, we happen to..'Hear' what was going on here, but the damn bastard escaped, leaving your idiotic friend here wounded." Hyuuga said with ease. I didn't know if I should have believed him or not, but the idiot was bleeding. Badly._

"_Hyuuga. Nogi." I said each of their surnames as I looked at them both. "Get her to the infirmary. Now." I said through my clenched teeth as I saw them both nod. The two ran out of the room with a speed...that seem unusual for two Alice-users that don't have Super Speed as an Alice._

_'Never mind' I thought as I took a good look around the room. The window was shattered, the door was broken, several dents on the walls, Mikan's bed was broken in half like a tooth pick, her cream-colored carpeted floor was stained with blood. With her blood._

_I shook my head as I turned around, running towards the infirmary to check up on my best friend. I don't know if I can trust those two with her._

_**(Ruka's POV, Flashback)**_

_'Everything happened so fast. There was Mikan in my arms, bleeding, while I watched Natsume stiffen at the scent of her sweet blood. I did not breathe since our 'kind' don't need air, but it was rather uncomfortable._

_When her warm, sickening sweet blood dripped from her neck and landed on the floor with soft dripping sounds, I **almost** lost control over my blood-lust, but luckily enough I smelled Imai nearby. Well, not nearby, more like at the shattered door._

_She blinked a few times as Natsume's eyes shifted back towards their normal color while my eyes did the same as well. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND?!?!" I heard her yell. I would have wince at her tone if I were still human, but unfortunately I'm not._

"_A robber came in here, tried to do...um..you know, we happen to..'Hear' what was going on here, but the damn bastard escaped, leaving your idiotic friend here wounded." I heard Natsume as he used a calm tone, but it was loud enough for her human ears._

_I looked at her as her face was lit up by the moonlight. She looked at my friend with a hesitant look."Hyuuga. Nogi." she said in her usual tone as she both looked at her us in the eye. Her violet eyes seem to glisten in the moonlight._

"_Get her to the infirmary. Now." she said as she clenched her jaws. We nodded as we both ran out the room with speed that...was a bit faster than your normal human running speed. Both of us said nothing on our way. It was quite amazing that none els heard the ruckus. Maybe it's because most of the students are asleep and they have sound-proof doors._

_Once we had reached the infirmary, the school nurse gasped as she saw Mikan's current state. We walked in the room, but I accidentally hit Mikan's head on the edge of the door. "Great job, Ruka." Natsume said as he rolled his eyes. 'Smooth move.' I thought as I heard a groan escaped Mikan's lips."Oh my! Set her down on one of those beds!" the nurse exclaimed as I nodded, setting her down on one of the beds. She cleaned out the dry blood as she stopped Mikan's bleeding._

_I stood there besides Natsume, who watched the nurse treating Mikan. That's when Imai came in._

_She looked at her best friend with her violet eyes, but with a faint look of sadness, concern, and gentleness in them._

_She turned around and looked at us both. "We need to talk. In private." she said in an icy tone as all of the other emotions disappeared in her violet eyes. I glanced at Natsume, who nodded softly. I nodded as well as all of us stepped outside.'_

_**(Natsume's POV, Flashback)**_

_'We were all outside, alone in the halls, but the hall we were in was one of those outside halls. I leaned against the wall with casualty as Ruka stood up straight with his hands in his pockets while Imai, my partner, stood in front of use, with her hands behind her back as she held a expression on her face that means she means business._

"_So, what's going on here?" she asked with a glare. A soft smirk played on my lips. "Well, let's see. Your friend got attacked by a robber, she's bleeding, and she's in the infirmary. Or should I put it in a more simple way to explain?" I asked as she glared at me._

"_No, I do not another explanation." she said icily. "Now, Imai-san, calm down. What we say is the truth." Ruka said. She looked at him with a disbelieving look, but nodded. "Fine. Then I'll find out what's going on with the help of the idiot." she said. This school year is going to be one hell of a year, i thought as Imai walked in the infirmary. _

**(End of Flashback, Normal POV)**

Mikan turned her head slowly to face her friend, only to see that she did not hold her Baka Gun in her hands. Hotaru sighed as she walked towards her friend's bed. Once she did, she grabbed Mikan's right hand that was bandaged, yanking her friend on the bed to sit down.

Mikan blinked several times as she looked at all of them with curiosity in her honey-brown eyes. Her soft,light brown hair draped over her shoulders as she wore a simple, snow white dress. "What happened?" she asked while she blinked several times.

"First, stop blinking, you idiot." Natsume said as he glared at her while she stopped her rapid blinking. "Good. Well, a robber happened to pass through the security, leaving one of the security guards knocked out the other one was found dead. The robber came into your window and...well, tried to...well you know." Natsume didn't finish his sentence, letting her figure it out on her own, but it did not help at all. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face as she tilted her head to the side a bit. "Eh? Come again?" she asked. 'What ah idiot.' Natsume thought as he fought the urge to slap his forehead right then and there.

"What he means, Mikan-chan, that the robber wanted to..do bad things to you." Ruka said as he tried to help Natsume to make her understand. Hotaru stood there with an amused spark in her violet eyes as she watched the two try to make Mikan understand. 'Good luck with that.' she thought.

"I still don't get what you mean." Mikan said as Natsume and Ruka sighed, giving up. "Well, we happened to pass by and stop him." Ruka said as Mikan rubbed her head, wincing as she touched a large lump on her head. "Oh sorry about that, when I was carrying you, I accidentally let your head hit the side of the door." the blond boy smiled sheepishly, making Mikan blush lightly.

Natsume cleared his throat as the other looked back at him. "Ruka." he said as he looked at his friend with his crimson eyes. Ruka nodded as he knew what he meant. "We must be on our way. Take care Mikan-chan." Ruka said with a soft smile, taking Mikan's breath away. 'Why must he dazzle me so?!' she asked herself. When she exhaled, it seem as if she was holding her breath for a long time.

Ruka was the first of the two to step out, smiling at Mikan as he waved at her. She watched him take his leave with admiration. "Oi idiot." a voice interrupted her trance as she looked up, only to meet a pair of crimson eyes. "Don't attract anymore trouble and remember, you spell 'central' with a 'c', not a 's'." he said with a soft smirk on his lips.

He closed the door in time when Mikan threw her pillow towards his direction, but only to hit the door with a soft thud. "ARGH!!! HYUUGA!!!!" she yelled as she was blushing furiously. Hotaru held a blank face as she blinked. "What was that all about?" she asked her friend who shook her head. "It's nothing..." Mikan said with her heated face, but that's when she heard a click. She stiffened as she turned her head around to face her best friend. "Ah!" she cried out as she felt Hotaru's Baka Gun was placed on her forehead. "Fine fine...Yesterday in detention..." she began to say.

**(Flashback, Normal POV)**

_'"AWW MAN!!! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!!!" Mikan yelled as she ran through the empty halls. She was late because Hotaru was all being 'You-need-to-give-me-back the-rabbits-you-owe' mood!! She winced as her pace became slower. She winced as she touched the back of her head where her friend had hit her._

_Now she stood in front a large, brown door that had vine and roses carved on the smooth, brown surface of the door. She placed her hand on the cold door knob as she blinked a few times. She turned the knob as the door opened with a loud 'creak', telling anyone who was in the room that someone else was coming._

_Mikan poked her head inside the room as she blinked. No one was there, not even Jin-Jin. She sighed as she stepped inside the silent room as she closed the door behind her. She looked around once more as she found all the seats were empty._

_She sighed as she took a seat that was next to one of the large window. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the soft breeze that came outside the window. In the soft breeze, it carried several green leaves. The leaves circled around her as she enjoyed the silence and the breeze. It was so quiet that she could hear her own steady breathing...and another pair of lungs breathing as well._

_'Wait...WHAT?!?!' she thought as her eyes snapped open. She jumped out of her seat as she turned around, pointing at the person. When she turned around to look, she was caught in a pair of ruby colored eyes. "**YOU!!** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" she asked in a yell as Natsume stood behind in front of her with a blank expression on his face. _

"_I got detention." he answered in a matter-of-fact tone as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. A blush crept on Mikan's face as she turned around and sat in her seat. 'Man...That jerk!' she thought as she tried to hide her blush._

_Natsume's nose wrinkled as he 'heard' her heartbeats quicken. He rolled his eyes as he sat in his seat, watching Mikan's moves with his crimson irises. 'Okay. Mikan, breath...Inhale...' She thought as she inhaled deeply. 'Exhale...' she thought as she let her breath escape her lips. _

_Natsume smirked as he cupped his right cheek with his right hand as he watched her with an amused spark in his crimson eyes. "Feel better?" he asked in a teasing tone that made Mikan turn around and glare at him. "No. I feel worst for being in the same room as you. And besides where's Jin-Jin-sensei?" she asked as she saw Natsume raise a brow at the nickname. _

"_I mean Jinno-sensei. Where is he?" she asked again, trying not to look at him in the eye or look at his face. "Hmmm...That bastard went out to get some coffee. He said he'll be back." he said smoothly as he was still smirking as he watched her actions._

"_Oh." she said as she turned around and looked at the blank board with her honey-brown eyes. She heard a chair being pushed back, but did not look back as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She saw his hand on the corner of her desk out of the corner of her eye._

"_Tell me something." he demanded smoothly. "What?" Mikan asked as she kept her composure. "How do you spell 'Central'?" he asked with a soft smirk playing on his lips as he saw Mikan raise a brow. She turned her head to look at him as she raised a brow at the question. Surely he knows how to spell, right? 'And I'm not the greatest either...' she thought as she thought for a moment._

_She didn't notice that he was staring at her for a long time and when she did she felt her face heat up. "U-um...'central'...Uh..." Natsume smirked as he watched her get nervous. 'How amusing.' he thought as he continued to watch her.  
_

"_Tell you that truth, I'm not a good speller." Mikan admitted as she laughed nervously. Natsume smirked as he continued to watch her. "Just try." he said smoothly, making Mikan stutter as she tried to spell the word. _

"_Central...C-I mean s..s-s-entral!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume chuckled as he put her head softly. "You look cute when you blush." he whispered into her ears as his cool, sweet breath tickled her skin. _

_Suddenly he straightened up and walked towards his desk and sat in silence._

_At the moment he sat i his chair the door opened, revealing Jin-Jin-sensei looking at them both through his small spectacles. "Good afternoon students." he greeted them as he walked towards the large desk that was in front of the room. 'Hyuuga-san is so weird. He's mad one second and then flirty the next...He has problems...' she thought as she turned her head to look out the window once more, admiring nature's beauty. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"And that's what happened." Mikan said as she sighed, finishing her explanation to her friend. Hotaru's left eye twitched as she gripped her Baka Gun in her hands. Natsume was number one on her 'Need-To-Kill' list. "He's a bit strange.." Mikan said as she held a thoughtful look.

"Wonder why he did it." she whispered as her friend rolled her violet eyes at her friend's density. 'Idiot.' she thought. "Oh, Hyuuga and Nogi left you some flowers." Hotaru stated with a hint of disapproval in her tone as she pointed at the slim crystal vase that had a banquet of white Jasmines.

Mikan smiled softly as she plucked one of the flowers and inhaled it's sweet scent. 'Thank you.' she thought as a pair of ocean blue eyes watched her from the shadows of the tree where the figure sat. The figure smiled as he watched her every move.

"White Jasmines means Cheerfulness..Enjoy." the figure whispered as he disappear in the shadows.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!! I thank my friends Ash,Kier,Rach, and CC! Wooh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! School' starting and such!!! Well, here's chapter six and I thank all my readers! Especially my friend, Ash, who maybe reading this right now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! **

_'Mikan smiled softly as she plucked one of the flowers and inhaled it's sweet scent. 'Thank you.' she thought as a pair of ocean blue eyes watched her from the shadows of the tree where the figure sat. The figure smiled as he watched her every move._

"_White Jasmines means Cheerfulness..Enjoy." the figure whispered as he disappear in the shadows.'_

**Chapter Six**

**Bring it on**

**(Normal POV)**

It has been weeks since the incident, but that wasn't long enough for Hotaru to forget about Natsume's and Ruka's strange behavior while Mikan seem to not remember a thing of the incident. 'Unusual..' Hotaru thought as she sat in the vacant classroom. Yes, she comes early in the morning and if that idiotic friend of hers doesn't come through that door ten minutes before class starts then it's time for Mikan's morning wake-up call..

Which consist of a lot of banging on the door and several yells from Hotaru's lips, threatening her friend with her infamous Baka-Gun. She heard the door creak open ans soft, faint footsteps heading towards her direction and yet she has not ripped her violet eyes away from the book that laid open before her. "Tis' a fair morning, Imai-san." a musical voice said the morning greeting as she still have not looked up.

"'Tis' a fair morn indeed, Nogi." she replied in the same speech he was using. He flashed her a charming smile as she still ignored his existence. "Where is your friend?" he suddenly asked her as the question made her put her book down the the desk softly. "It is not your business to fret over _my_ friend." she said coldly as there was a hint of possessive-ness in her tone.

Ruka picked up her tone as he nodded, closing his mouth shut. It was fifteen minuets until class started. Alone with Hotaru. In the same room. Capable enough to outwit a five hundred-year old vampire as himself to spill the beans.

**(With Mikan)**

"AAAAHHHH!!! MR. BEAR, PLEASE!!! I NEED TO GET TO CLASS!!" Mikan yelled as she dodged a hard punch from the stuff animal bear. It's dark, onyx eyes glittering with mischief as it threw another punch towards her. She yelled once more as she was hit in the stomach, flying back.

"Owwwww..." she groaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head. Her honey-brown eyes hidden behind her eye-lids, her eye-lids shut tightly as she waited for another impact from a punch from the dangerous stuff animal. She waited about five seconds, the numbers slowly being counted in her head. 'Wait, what happened?' she asked herself in her mind as she cracked her right eye open.

She expected the malicious bear right in front of her face, it's fist in the air, ready to strike at her, but nothing. Her honey-brown orbs blinked, tilting her head to the side as she sucked in a breath, her cheeks seem to redden a bit...

**(Back with Ruka and Hotaru)  
**The two stared at each other. Ocean blue eyes boring into a pair of violet orbs. Electricity was between them within their stares as the whole class seem to be silent. Only a few hushed whispers broke the silence as the other students felt the tension between the two.

Hotaru suddenly chuckled as she then stood u, her movements fluid like flowing water. "Well, you have balls, don't you? To stand up against me like that." she said with a soft snicker escape her lips as Ruka gritted his teeth, his hands into balled into fists.

"Is it a challenge what you want, Imai?" the blond beauty asked through his clenched teeth. She shook her head softly as a smirk was on her lips. She leaned closer towards him, her lips close to the base of his ear. Ruka stiffened as he felt her warm breath on his ear as she spoke softly.

"What I want is to know...what you are." she said softly into his ear as she then withdrew back, sitting back into her seat as the class was in total silence. All pairs of eyes were on them filled with curiosity, caution, and...jealousy?

Ruka gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed at her. "Human. Just like you." he said as the words dripped from his tongue with desperation as if he was trying to convince himself than Hotaru herself. The corners of her mouth. "Let's see if it's true."

**(With Mikan)**

A pair of sapphire eyes blinked as they watched Mikan's delicate cheeks redden. "Eh, Mikan-chan! You should be more careful!!" the dark-haired male exclaimed as he helped her up. "T-Tsubasa-senpai!!" Mikan stammered as her cheeks were colored once more.

Tsubasa grinned as he pat her on the head, his sapphire orbs boring into her warm, honey-brown ones. "Be more careful next time. You don't want that cute face of yours bruised, now do you?" he asked as this startled Mikan a bit.

He smiled as he brushed her cheek softly with his knuckles. "T-Tsubasa-senpai I need to be on my way!" she exclaimed. "Then let me walk you there." "No, I can walk her, bastard." a musical voice growled, making the older male stop on his tracks and look back at the speaker.

"Ah, so you must be that mean guy who bullies on Mikan-chan." Tsubasa said with a slight frown as he wrapped his arms around. "What are you, a pedophile? You're twenty and she's seventeen." Natsume glared at him as his crimson eyes were blazing with rage and yet he didn't know why he was so angry.

"So...? What are you jealous?" Tsubasa asked in a taunting tone as he placed his head on top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. Natsume let a growl escape his lips as his hands were balled into fists.

"Eh! Tsubasa-senpai!! What are you doing here?!" Mikan asked as she felt a smile coming onto his lips.

"Aww, can't I see my old friends anymore?" he asked in a joking tone, making Natsume growled a bit in result of Tsubasa's grin growing larger. Mikan blinked, oblivious to the tension in the air. "Well, you c-can, but it's still school!! Aren't you suppose to be in college?!" she asked.

"Well, I'm taking a break off so I can hang out here! The Head Master approved already!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he placed the papers, permission slips, and such in front of the brunette's face. She grinned as she the cheered in delight, hugging her old friend and upper-class man.

**(Natsume's POV)**

'To hell with this!' I thought as I glared at the other male. The idiot blinked few times as she withdrew back from this Tsubasa-person. She smiled sheepishly towards me. It was breathtaking! Her smiles always seem to take affect on me, but I never show it and I never will.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san! This is-" "Tsubasa Andou." the other male cut in as he extended his hand towards me. Instead of ignoring his hand and stuff my hands into my pockets, I took his hands in a tight grip, a grin breaking onto my lips as I saw a slight twitch on his face once i grabbed hold of his hand.

"Well, it's a _pleasure _meeting you. My name is Natsume Hyuuga." I stated as I saw a slight frown on his lips, but a a spark of amusement in those damn eyes of his!! 'Damn him' I thought as we kept shaking hands, not tearing our eyes away from each other as we both grinned.

This guy better go because this grin is getting annoying. As we kept shaking our hands, the idiot looked between us, her warm honey-brown eyes filled with curiosity. Those warm eyes i can just feel their warmth, even if I have icy, cold skin.

"Um...Hyuuga-san, class is starting very soon..." her voice filled with warmth even if she was just speaking in a plain tone as the bastard smiled, letting go of my hands. I saw him flex his hands as he grinned at her. "Well, I must be on my way then."

**(Normal POV)  
**The tension in the air did not seem to be noticed by Mikan as she blinked when her old friend bowed towards her, taking her hand softly as he placed a soft light kiss on her hand. Natsume frown deepen as he watched this action with his crimson eyes.

Tsubasa smiled as he saw Mikan's cheeks coloring as he then straightened up, turning around to take his leave. When he too a step he suddenly spoke. "Well, this was fun meeting you, Hyuuga." he said as he walked away with fluid grace as Mikan watched him in an awe.

A low growl escaped Natsume's lips as he grabbed Mikan's hair, noting how soft and silky her hair was, wanting to just run his finger through her hair all day long, but sadly enough he couldn't. He tugged on her hair as she let a yelp.

"HEY!!!" she cried out as she was being pulled towards the direction of their classroom. "Come on, Polka-dots."Natsume said emotionlessly as he swore he heard a soft chuckle that was not very far from them. Mikan pouted slightly as she crossed her arms, letting the male drag her towards their class.

"He's a friend, huh?" he asked, breaking the silence as Mikan blinked. She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. "H-he's...Yeah..." she said as she felt his grip on her hair, standing up straight as she then looked down at the ground. Natsume raised a brow as he watched her with his crimson eyes, expecting another answer.

Mikan sighed as she smiled, her eyes tearing up a bit as she then wiped her tears away. "I don't know why I'm getting all teary about this, but I guess we need to go..." she trailed off as she felt a cold hand holding onto hers. She looked up only to see Natsume looking the other direction as he dragged her towards their classroom once more.

"C'mon. We're five minutes late." he said as Mikan walked beside him, watching him as he faced the other direction. He didn't know why he did this, but it was like an instinct...No a need. A need to comfort her. To just hold her in his arms, but that will never happen. It couldn't happen.

Never.

"Look, I'm not being nice. It's called pity." he said as he tried to frown, making Mikan smile. "BRING IT ON, BUFF BALL!!!" Hotaru's voice yelled from the classroom as there was a loud crashing sound. "IMAI!! CALM DOWN!!" the teacher's voice exclaimed.

"BITE ME, WENCH!" Ruka yelled back as Mikan opened the door, blinking at the sight. Hotaru was standing on her seat with her Baka Gun in her hand, her violet eyes glaring at the blond beauty as Ruka was on the ground, growling while Jinno-sensei was in the front, clearing his throat.

Oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of a year.

A smile crept on someone's lips as they stood outside, listening to the class's ruckus. The voice chuckled as they turned around, walking away as their footsteps were soft and faint as if they were the footsteps of a ghost. "Have fun..." it whispered.

Mikan looked over her shoulder, hearing the faint voice as her honey-brown orbs looked around for the speaker, but none was in sight. 'Strange...' she thought as she then turned her head to face her classmates and teacher, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I updated as soon as possible and I have all of these ideas in my head that I need to write!!! So here's the seventh chapter!! WOOH!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! And I'm writing as fast as I can!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT won Gakuen Alice! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Stuck with you**

_'Mikan looked over her shoulder, hearing the faint voice as her honey-brown orbs looked around for the speaker, but none was in sight. 'Strange...' she thought as she then turned her head to face her classmates and teacher, smiling.'_

**(Normal POV)**

Hotaru glared at the blond as she was forced to lower her Baka Gun as her violet eyes seem to blaze with fiery flames of rage. "You're lucky I didn't beat you." she spat as Ruka rolled his ocean blue eyes. "You wish." "I don't have to." she shot back as Anna pulled her friend back, careful enough not to push her friend's buttons.

"Ohayo minna-san." Mikan greeted the class with a slight wave and a smile on her lips as Natsume shrugged, his hands in his pockets as his crimson eyes were now filled with boredom as he walked towards his seat. Hotaru looked at her best friend with a suspicious look as Ruka stood up, dusting himself off as he then walked towards his seat, which was next to the female inventor.

Jinno cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses back, his frown deepening as he watched all of his students settling back down as the frog on his shoulder croaked. He cleared his throat once more as he slammed the metal stick on the board, making everyone, excluded Natsume,Ruka, and Hotaru, jump in surprise.

"As you know, in a few weeks the academy will arrange a surprise for all of you students." the middle age man began as he paced back and forth with slow steps, his eyes looking at each student. "And that each student needs a partner for this event." This brought a sudden chatter among the students, making creases in his forehead.

'That will only make more wrinkles' Sumire thought as she chatted with her 'friends'. "And for those who don't participate in this event, well, you'll be missing out on the chance to get a decent grade and finding something that you might be looking for all your life." The students now looked confused as Mikan tilted her head to the side, making Natsume fight the urge to smile.

Hotaru seem to be not interested in this so-called chat as she read her book. The teacher frowned once more as he slammed the metal stick against the board once more, creating the whole class to silence and once more the frog croaked. 'Stupid frog.' most of the students thought in unison, making Koko laugh softly. "Ahem. Well, this will be enough for the day-" he tried to continue, but the students stood up and took their leave, leaving their frowning teacher to finish his sentence.

"And I must be getting some coffee." Jinno-sensei finished as the whole classroom was vacant, besides him and his frog. "Croooaaaaaaak!" the frog croaked as it slightly jumped on Jinno's shoulder. 'Teenagers.' he thought.

**(With the group)  
**A group of seven teens sat outside, near a large fountain as the teens' group consist of Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko. The summer green grass glistened with small water droplets as green leaves fluttered about in the soft breezes as birds' songs filled with air with their sweet notes. The skies had several snow white clouds, making it the perfect day.

The raven-haired and blond beauty sat underneath a large tree as it's thick branches and leaves blocks out the sun as they enjoyed the day's beauty. The group chattered about as Natsume sat there, his hands behind his head as his crimson eyes were hidden behind his eye-lids.

He listened to the others' excited chatter. Mikan glanced at the raven-haired boy, her honey-brown eyes sparkling with innocence that a small child would hold. She smiled as she saw his calm relaxed face, but then shook her head as she turned her attention back to the conversation. 'Nothing like that...' she thought.

Nonoko,Anna,Koko, and Mikan talked about several topics, changing topics every now and again. Hotaru enjoyed reading her book as well as listening to her friends' random conversations, until the subject of Tsubasa's return was brought up.

"So Mikan-chan, did you know that Tsubasa-senpai is back?" the pink-haired girl asked as Mikan felt her smile drop a bit as Hotaru tore her violet eyes away from the pages. Silence was now in the air. Ruka blinked as his ocean blue eyes looked at each of his friends' faces.

Koko's expression seem to be calm while the two sisters seemed nervous. 'Of what?' Ruka asked himself mentally as Koko fought the urge to answer his question. The then looked at Hotaru, who was frowning as he saw her violet eyes fixed on her best friend.

His eyes finally landed on the brunette, who's smile was smaller than usual. Noting how silent it was, Natsume cracked open an eye, surprised to see the group being silent. 'Usually they don't shut up.' he thought as he opened his other eyes and sat up straight.

"Oi." he said as he caught the others' attention with his musical voice. "What the hell is the matter with all of you?" he asked as Ruka fought the urge to chuckle at his best friend's question. Nonoko threw a questioning glance towards at the female inventor, who shook her head.

"It's nothing." Nonoko answered as Natsume's crimson eyes narrowed. "Everyone, shouldn't we grab something to eat?" Mikan asked as she smiled, her hands shaking slightly as Koko was quick to act. "Sure!! I'm hungry!!!" he exclaimed as he got up, helping the two sisters up as Mikan stood up as well.

Hotaru packed her books in her bag as she slung it over her shoulder and walked beside the others. Mikan stopped on her tracks as she looked over her shoulder. Natsume and Ruka's breathing stopped at the sight before them. Mikan stood elegantly in the middle of the summer green grass, swaying in the wind as her brown locks flowed like water in the wind as her eyes were filled with warmth, looking at them. "Coming?" she asked softly.

Ruka glanced up at the sky, the sun was out. 'Damn it.' he thought as he gave his best friend a knowing look."You go on ahead, Polka-dots. We'll be there." Natsume said as he saw her nod softly, jogging towards the others. "They're keeping something from us and I don't like it." Natsume as he had his arms crossed.

"You don't like a lot of things, Natsume." Ruka pointed out as his friend smiled a half-smile, nodding in agreement. Natsume looked up at the sky was a large clouds formed, covering the sun from his view. "Shall we be on our way?" he asked as his friend nodded.

"Loser gets to deal with the fan-girls." Ruka said as the two raced towards the lunch room with a speed that made them blurs in other student's eyes, all but one. A pair of eyes watched the two raced as the person moved away to make room for them.

Natsume's crimson eyes widen as he saw the figure smiling at them as everything seem to move in slow motion as everything went back into their normal speed. "So that's what you're really are..." the figure whispered.

**(Lunch Room)**

The lunch room was buzzing with loud conversations and booming laughter as Mikan's group sat beside the window. Mikan watched the people pass by with their trays filled with food as she looked down a the bowl of rice, soup, an apple, and a drink before her. Her stomach growled as she sighed.

'Well, it's better than my no star meal.' she thought as she took a bite out of her apple. "Hmm, Mikan-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Nonoko asked her friend wit a concerned look on her face. Mikan smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, the food is alright."

"That's what she doesn't mean, Mikan-chan." Koko said with a serious expression on his face. "Are YOU okay with Tsubasa being here?" Anna asked as she stood up, her hands slammed on the table as her blue eyes looked at her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine." Mikan seem to force the words out as she smiled. A fake smile. Hotaru slapped Mikan's head softly as her face was expressionless. "Don't smile if you don't want to..." she said as she took another bite out of her snow crab.

'Thank you, Hotaru-chan.' Mikan thought as she took a sip of her drink. The doors creaked open, silencing the whole lunch room as Natsume and Ruka walked through the doors with their usual grace.

'Wow...' most people thought as Koko grinned at their thoughts until he read one thought that he does not want to mention ever again.

He shuddered as he felt slightly disgusted. 'Creepy.' he thought as Ruka was surrounded by squealing fan-girls. "A bet is a bet." Natsume said, loud enough for his best friend to hear as Ruka sighed,trying his best to ignore the squealing girls that was latched to his arms.

'What do these girls use? Super glue?' Ruka thought as he felt himself stop breathing, trying to ignore the close sounds of heart beats near him ad yet he still looked normal to the others' eyes, all except his best friend. Ruka smiled occasionally, making the girls' squeals louder as he his chest felt uncomfortable for no air was in his lungs. "Moooi!! Ruka-chaaan!!!" Sumire exclaimed as she pushed the other girls away and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck.

Ruka was startled a bit as he took a step back as he smelled her blood running through her veins. 'The bitch.' Natsume growled as he glared at the green-haired annoyance as he was about to throw that girl off of his best friend himself. He took three fluid steps towards them, but was stopped when he heard a scream of pain.

Hotaru lowered her Baka Gun after the fire as Sumire was on the ground, cupping her bruised cheek as her lips trembled. She stood up suddenly as she turned around and covered her face with her hands as she ran in the other direction as she pushed people out of her way as she slammed the door open, the soft faint footsteps trailing behind her.

"It's a good thing she covered her face, it makes her less ugly." Hotaru said in her usual tone as the other stared at her coolness. Mikan's brows furrowed as she looked at her best friend. "She may be the school's bitch, but isn't that a little harsh?" she asked as Hotaru threw a glance at Mikan, her violet eyes revealing no emotion, much less pity.

"Well, she does need to learn such thing called 'personal space'." Hotaru said as she stood up, carrying her trash on her tray as the roaring sound of thunder filled the silent air as the female inventor stopped beside Ruka, facing the other direction as she smirked. "You owe me five rabbits." and with that she took off, leaving the blond awe struck ed.

It took Ruka a few moments to let it sink in as he then turned around and chased after her while you could hear a faint 'IMAI' blending in with the sound of thunder as Mikan blinked. "It's raining..." she whispered as she felt someone behind her. "AHYA!" she screamed as she had her eyes closed as she karate chopped someone's chest.

Her hand was touching a muscular chest as she could feel it rising up and down, the sound of chuckling filled her ears. She cracked open an eye as the other one opened, her eyes blinking at the person who she just karate chopped. It was none other than Tsubasa.

'Bastard.' Natsume thought as he glared at the dark-haired male, his hands balled into fists. "Tsubasa-senpai!!" Mikan exclaimed as she bowed her head, muttering a small apology as Tsubasa received several glares from Mikan's friends, but none matched Natsume's death glare.

"Ah, Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he was about finished with his chuckling as he then composed himself. "It's storming outside, isn't it?" he said as Mikan nodded in agreement as everyone was back into their usual spots in the lunch room, the buzzing of chatter growing louder.

Four pairs of eyes watched the two as they saw Tsubasa and Mikan, joking around as the same thought crossed their minds. 'Asshole.' Natsume took a large gulp of his tomatoes juice as he glared at the happy pair. "Mikan-chan, can you do me a favor?" Tsubasa asked, making Natsume's keen ears perked up as his eyes narrowed.

"Sure." "Well, can you get my bag in room 408?" he asked as he put on his pleading face as Koko stood up suddenly as he walked towards Tsubasa and glared at him. "In that kind of weather?!?!?! What kind of guy are you? To get a girl to go out in the storm to get a damn bag for you?!" Koko's voice was filled with anger as Tsubasa put up his hands in his defense. "Wait wait wait!! Hold on!! What if a guy comes along with her then?" he suggested as he tried to make it reasonable.

"What guy?!?! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT YOURSELF!?!?!" Koko asked in an angered tone. Tsubasa took a step back as he kept his hands in front of him. "I need to run some errands for the Narumi-sensei and I can't right now." he explained as Koko blinked and nodded. "Ooooh okay, but one more thing.." "What?" "THEN WHO'S GOING WITH HERE, DUMBASS?!?!?"

Tsubasa blinked innocently as he pointed at Natsume as Natsume spat out tomatoes juice which landed on Anna and Nonoko, both surprised at his action. "WHAT?!?!" Mikan and Natsume screamed in unison, looking at Tsubasa incredulously.

"Unless Natsume too much of a wimp to take care of _one_ girl." Tsubasa said in a challenging tone as Natsume gave him a glare. 'More like an idiot.' he thought as he gritted his teeth, the feelings of his fangs irritating him as he glared at Tsubasa with his crimson eyes.

"Fine. Come on, idiot." Natsume said through his gritted teeth, surprising everyone as he grabbed Mikan's warm hand and dragged her towards the door. "HEY WAIT!!! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!?!?!" Mikan asked in a desperate yell as she was dragged off by Natsume.

"No." the others said in unison as the waved slightly, watching them take off as there were several yells from their friends, blending with the roar of thunder.

**(With Mikan and Natsume)**

Rain drops fell on Mikan's skin as her brown locks were darker than usual as she shivered from the rain's coldness as she held onto Natsume's cold hand as her vision was blurred by the storm's raindrops as she felt the cool wind on her face as she was being dragged by Natsume. "What room was it?!" Natsume yelled over the thunder.

"ROOM 408!!!" Mikan yelled as she saw Natsume's head nod slightly as they ran towards a building, sheltered by the ceilings of the outside hallways of the academy as they walked beside each other, their footsteps echoing throughout the eerie halls.

The two looked at each number of the doors as small lights were lit in the halls, enough for them to see. "404...407..." Natsume whispered softly as his eyes looked at each number as he was still holding onto Mikan's hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world!

"408!!!" the two exclaimed in unison as the both looked at each other, laughing softly as Natsume went back to his senses and realized who he was with as he composed himself. Mikan didn't stop laughing as she reached for the door knob as she turned the handle and opened the door as the door creaked.

The room was dark as the only source of light in the room was a large blue candle burning as there was a large bag on one of the desks on the dark room as the roaring thunder made Mikan jump while flashes of lightening made her vision blur.

The two walked inside the dark, eerie room as the sound of their breathing broke the silence as lightening flashed once more as they felt a sudden wind rushing through them as the door was slammed shut. Mikan's eyes widen as she let go of Natsume's hand and rushed towards the closed door, her hands shaking the door knob as her brown eyes were filled with panic.

"Nonononnononono!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" she yelled as she turned around, looking at Natsume's blank face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "TELL ME I'M NOT STUCK WITH **YOU!!!!"** Mikan yelled as she saw him shrug. 'Sorry to burst your bubble, but we are." he said as Mikan then let out a blood curling scream.

**(With Tsubasa and the Others)**

The other blinked as they raised a brow in unison. "Did you...Nah." they all said in unison as they all took a sip of their hot chocolate as the enjoyed each other companies in the lunch room.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!!! R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!! Here's the eighth chapter and school is starting in like...two days!!!! So it might be a little slow, sorry for that! And now I haven't been reading the reviews carefully for I have the lack of observation skills!! And sorry if this chapter...is not that good!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or the song!**

**Here are some of the answers.**

**For gigixx: Well, I would say that Jasmines are not that small, but it's possible. Just like my friend, Princedeadwater, there would have to be a lot of Jasmines in the bouquet.**

**For yamishun: Yeah, Hotaru seems to be more faster in understanding things for her excellent observation skills, which I should really work on as well! cries Oh well!**

**For Babee-Angel: Yes, something terrible has happened between Mikan and Tsubasa, but that you have to find out! **

**For XxMEOWxMeWxX: Well, it's not generally from Twilight, I assume all vampires have that blood lust and I have a friend with that kind of problem. Only that she's not a vampire, only one of my crazy awesome friends!!**

**For vivacious-damozel: Well, Tsubasa's role is not revealed yet as well the reason why Mikan was crying. As for Ruka and Hotaru well, it's in this chapter as well.**

**Now I have a couple of my own as well.** **For Yamishun- What do you mean by 'Why does Natsume treat Mikan that way?' Just very curious here!** **For Princedeadwater- Ash, did you have too much sugar?**

* * *

"_Nonononnononono!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" she yelled as she turned around, looking at Natsume's blank face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "TELL ME I'M NOT STUCK WITH YOU!!!!" Mikan yelled as she saw him shrug. 'Sorry to burst your bubble, but we are." he said as Mikan then let out a blood curling scream._

_(With Tsubasa and the Others)_

_The other blinked as they raised a brow in unison. "Did you...Nah." they all said in unison as they all took a sip of their hot chocolate as the enjoyed each other companies in the lunch room_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Bonding**_

**(Normal POV, with Mikan and Natsume)**

The room's only light source was the large blue lit candle as it's rays of light flooded the room with dim light, circling around the candle like a halo as the brunette banged on the door's surface with her balled up fists, tears rolling down her cheeks. "LET ME OUT!!! NO! NO! NO!!! I SHALL NOT BE STUCK WITH YOU!!! NEVER!! LET ME OUT!!!" she yelled as small puddles of rain water began to appear beneath her feet as her brown locks were tangled up.

The dark haired male stood on the other side of the room as he watched lighting flashing before his crimson eyes, giving them a glistening look as he ignored the sobs that escaped from the brunette. His eyes wander around the room as if he was analyzing something.

'A way to escape.' he thought with a bored expression on his face. He looked at the windows as he then glanced towards Mikan, who at the moment was on the floor, her brown locks dripping as her scent filled his nostrils. His nostrils flared as he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat as he looked outside of the window once more. 'I could always break that door down...but then again I'll raise some suspicion...maybe the window's would do good..." he thought as he saw another flash of lighting, making contact with a tree, lighting it on fire.

He looked at Mikan once more as he shook his head. 'The idiot would be too scared.' he thought as he then felt like a wall of bricks hit him. 'No, it's nothing like that.' he thought as he ignored the burning sensation in his throat, his crimson eyes watching the outside world from the glass window.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he saw two figures running in the rain. Wait, two figures?!

**(With Hotaru and Ruka, Ruka's POV)**

This is really getting out of hand, but then again Imai seems to get a kick out of this chase. 'Women.' he thought as I let a sigh escape my lips. The thunder's roars flooded out other noises such as the loud laughter from the distant students as they began to get ready for their sleep.

My vision was clear as I watched Imai's figure running in the rain as I can hear her faint footsteps trailing behind her as I could see that she was soaking wet. 'She's going to get sick and then Mikan will blame me for getting her sick!!!' the thought crossed my mind as I gritted my teeth, picking up my pace as I continued to chase after her.

"IMAI!!!" I yelled out her surname as it was drowned out by the thundering roars of the storm. My eyes narrowed as I could have sworn that the sides of her cheeks raise a bit, as if she was either smiling or perhaps smirking.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

I felt like I was about to collapse as my lungs were almost out of breath. 'Why was I running again?' I asked myself as I felt the cold rain drops fall on my form. My eye lids were heavy as I felt my lips quiver as I knew I would wear down soon enough. 'Damn, how does he do that?' I asked myself as I took in a steady breath, but suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"You're not going anywhere, Missy." a gentle yet furious voice whispered into my ear, not even realizing that I stopped on my tracks. I fought against the World of Dreams as I shivered slightly at the contact between us. Not only because of the electricity, it was the coldness of his skin. My vision was slightly blurred from tiredness as the rain drops did no good either.

"Imai?' I hear him say in a worried tone. I could only hear his voice in my head, his faint musical voice. Only _his_. "Imai?" I heard a small hint of panic. Panic of what? Me? 'Impossible...' I thought as my breaths were getting shallow.

Suddenly a chill ran down my spine as I could feel the coldness that came off of Nogi's chalky-white skin. Why is he so strange...? And yet so beautiful. 'Shut up, Hotaru Imai. You are not taking a liking to this guy...Never...' I thought as I let a sigh escape my lips,

Finally, I lost the battle. I slipped into a world of dreams as I heard a his voice calling out my name.

**(With Natsume and Mikan)**

The gray skies were heavy, flashes of light in the blanket of darkness as the roaring sounds of thunder filled the air. The faint music of raindrops in the background as lights of windows and buildings began to fade into the darkness.

A pair of crimson eyes looked at the brunette that sat across the room, her face buried in her face into her hands, her body seem to shake a bit as Natsume could hear her choke back a sob as his crimson eyes were still watching the outside world, his thoughts wandering as he ignored the urge to suck the little human, that was in the same room as him,dry. He shook his head as he felt himself biting hard on his tongue. 'Ignore, ignore, ignore...' he repeated in his mind as he clenched his hands, making them ball into fists.

The room was dead silent, the thunder was making it better either. Suddenly, Mikan let out a small sob as Natsume let out a sigh. "What's wrong with you?!?!" he snapped, accidentally letting his temper getting the best of him, only to make her sobs grew louder. He placed a hand on his forehead as he let a sigh escape his lips. 'I'm so unfair to these humans...' he thought as he gritted his teeth.

"N-no..." Natsume's ears perked up at the small word, his crimson eyes landed on the sobbing brunette. He raised a delicate brow as he took a step towards her, knowing that Mikan sucked in a breath as he took another step towards her, only making her scoot back, well, try to for her back was already on the cold, hard walls. "Okay...Polka-dots...relax...It's just a storm..." Natsume said softly as he took another step, only two feet away from her shaking form.

**(Mikan's POV)**

I can't take this. This is..too memorable, just like four years ago. When Tsubasa-senpai was seventeen and I was only thirteen at the time, about to turn fourteen as well. I could feel Hyuuga-san coming closer, making me shiver as I unconsciously scooted backwards until I could no longer back up. I hear his musical voice speaking to me. "Okay...Polka-dots...relax...It's just a storm..." he said softly.

"S-stop..." I said weakly as I knew he took another step. "Tch...Come on, go near the candle, you must be cold anyway." I shook my head as I felt cold, hard hands on my wrists, forcing them away from covering my puffy eyes. I blinked as I could see the outline of his face, some of his heavenly features were lit by the candle's flame. Perfection.

**(Natsume's POV)**

Damn. Why of all times, why did she HAVE to get wet, be in the SAME room as me, and i can't do anything unless I want to expose my-no our secret. Fate is such a bitch. I forced her hands away from covering those large, innocent honey-brown eyes, but carefully for I might break those small wrists of hers. Such a fragile human. I sucked in a breath as I knew breathing was not needed at the time.

I watched her large eyes blink as I tugged her towards the small flame, knowing I would only make her more cold than she is now. Her body was frail when I held her small, delicate hands. She was freezing cold. She stumbled a few times as I dragged her towards the lit candle, making me almost smile. Almost. Not quite.

"Come on, idiot. You're freezing cold." I said as I knew my face was in it's usual expression. The idiot complied as her brown locks were tangled, her sweet scent in the air. Damn her, damn me for being damned, damn fate! She shivered at my cold touch as I finally let go of her hand, walking towards a dark corner as I followed her timid movements with my eyes. She placed her hands near the small flame, not quite touching it.

"Thanks..." she whispered softly. "He's...not coming back...Is he?" The question was odd. Even for her. I raised a brow as I knew I held a questioning look on my face.

**(With Hotaru and Ruka)**

Two figures sat in the rain as the the storm seems never ending. Ruka's ocean blue eyes watched the peaceful face of the female that he held in his arms. He shook his head, knowing that she needed warmth. 'I'm not going to help at all anyway...' he thought as he held her closer.

He stood up in a single fluid movement with the raven-haired female in his arms. He looked down at her face once more as he moved several wet raven locks, tucking her locks behind her ear. He withdrew back his hand as he saw her shivered in her sleep. He took several fluid steps towards a building as he broke into a sprint.

**(Ruka's POV)**

I could feel the icy wind caress my skin as I held the small framed figure in my arms. Imai's figure, none the less. I skidded to a stop as I didn't feel anymore of the rain droplets on my form. My eyes scanned around the area for a door as I spotted two large sets of double doors. "Jeez.." I muttered as I lifted up my left leg, kicking the two doors open as one hit a nearby wall, creating a loud noise only to be drowned out by the roaring thunder.

'Jeez, sometimes women...can be so melodramatic...' I thought as bits of pieces of memories that occurred on the first week of school. I couldn't help, but smile when I saw Sakura-san's smiling face in my mind once more. 'So cute...' the thought crossed my mind as I managed myself not to drop Imai. The once locked room was a vacant classroom, everything was still in their places as if it were never touched.

"Leave her...alone..." Imai's voice whispered softly, wait!! Is she conscious? 'If she is, drop her...' a deep voice suggested inside of my head as I shook my head, refusing to do that act. Suddenly realization just hit me as if the whole world rests on my shoulders.

Imai's tone was...not her usual tone...It was soft...Vulnerable..And...Um...Pretty? 'Wait..pretty!??!' I thought, losing my balance.

**(Normal POV)**

Ruka's form tilted backwards as he fought to keep his balance, only to fail in result of falling onto the floor with a loud crash as lighting flashed before his large ocean blue eyes. The fall created a loud crashing sound as it could be confused to be another one of the thunders' roar.

"Ah hell..." Ruka's smooth voice swore as he sat up, shaking his head as his ocean blue eyes scanned the floor for any damage at all. And indeed there was this large dent on the floor followed by a large crack that ran up halfway to a wall, as if it were threatening to split the room in half.

He sighed as he shook his head softly. "I didn't do it..." he said under his breath as he tried to stand up, but then he felt a pair of hands clutching onto his shirt. He raised a delicate brow as he then looked down at Hotaru, his ocean-blue eyes looking at her sleeping form.

There laid was the cold-hearted female inventor, her face peaceful, innocent, and somewhat child-like. The corners of Ruka's mouth twitched upwards as he watched her. "Jeez..." he said softly, but not out of frustration, but more of admiration. 'Wait, what?' he thought as he snapped out of gaze.

"You are some troublesome woman..." he whispered as he stroke her cheek, his other hand twirling a lock of her raven hair around his index finger as he watched her sleep. "G'night..." he whispered soflty as he couldn't help but wipe an escaping tear that rolled down her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry...Mikan-chan..." she whispered as this now truly confused the blond beauty. What is she talking about?

**(Back to Mikan and Natsume)**

Mikan's brown locks was dry as the rests on her shoulders as her large honey-brown eyes watched the burning flame as she was thankful for it's warmth. She knew a certain raven-haired male was watching her every move as she then shivered slightly under his stare.

"Don't worry, I don't bite..." Natsume's melodic said as he's lips pulled into a smirk. 'Not much, really...' he added mentally as Mikan's head snapped towards him, her face was beautiful, especially when her warm features were lit up by a small orange flame.

"Hyuuga-san..." Mikan said softly as Natsume nodded, signaling her to continue. "Can I trust you?"she asked softly as Natsume's smirk was fully gone, the only remains were his stone-hard expression, nodding. 'Who else do I talk to? Well, there's Ruka, but that's not the case...' he thought as Mikan took in a deep breath.

"If I do..Don't hurt anyone." she said her last word firmly with authority as she lifted up her head, her eyes were filled with fire as she brought her hand over the small flame. "I promise." He said firmly. While a soft, sorrowful smile crept on Mikan's lips.

"You know Tsubasa-senpai?" she asked as Natsume couldn't help but snort. "Yeah." She smiled as she sat down on the floor, pulling her knees close to her chest as she smiled. "I...fell for him.." she said with a soft laugh in the end as a tear rolled down her cheek. Natsume raised a brow as he felt a...stab in his dead heart, but he did not interrupt her.

"...I w-was just thirteen...h-he..." she stammered as she sniffed. Natsume stepped forward, closer towards her as he was on his knees, watching her expression with his crimson eyes.

**(With Anna and Nonoko)**

The two girls sat in their rooms, watching the horrid storm growing more vicious outside their window while the music of their radio was overcome by the thundering roars of the storm. Nonoko laid flat on her stomach on her bed as she popped a small chocolate piece in her mouth as Anna sat in front of her mirror, brushing her soft pink locks.

"Hmmm..." Nonoko mumbled softly as she chewed on the small chocolate. "What?" Anna asked as she looked at her with her green eyes. "I wonder what happened to Mikan-chan and Hyuuga-san..." she said as Anna blinked. "And don't forget Hotaru-chan and Nogi-san!" she exclaimed as Nonoko blinked as well.

"Wait.." Nonoko stared as her eyes narrowed a bit. "Do you think?" Anna asked with a confused look on her face as Nonoko's eyes widened. "No way!!!" Anna exclaimed as Nonoko shook her head. "Yes way." she said as a fimilar song appeared on the radio.

"And now...Is She will be Loved by Maroon Five." a soft mellow voice said as the song started to play. The two girls sighed. "I hope..well, they're _alright_." they both said in unison as they turned their heads to face the window.

**(With Ruka and Hotaru)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"You can be such a cold-hearted female..." Ruka said under his breath as he sat there, watching Hotaru's peaceful sleeping with his soft, ocean blue eyes. "But...yet you have always cared for her.." he whispered as he smiled.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"Mmm.." Hotaru mumbled in her sleep as she smiled softly in her sleep despite the coldness against her skin. 'Thank you..' a small voice said in her mind as she whispered those words, making Ruka chuckle a bit. "Well, I guess you do have a soft side." he said.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you..." he said once more, talking to her in her sleep as he caressed her cheek softly.

**(Mikan and Natsume)**

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know." Natsume said as he stared at her while a series of hiccups escaped from Mikan's lips. "He..he..." she tried to say as Natsume sighed. "Look, here, you don't-" he was cut off when he felt a soft, warm hand upon his.

"Shut up..." she said softly as Natsume nodded as his brows furrowed and for some odd reason, his usual scowl was deepening by the second. Mikan took a deep breath as she grinned, well, at least tried to. "Well, it was the beginning of spring..." she started as she smiled at the memory resurfacing.

Natsume stayed silent as he waited for her to continue. "The sakura trees were blooming and I was walking towards _our_ sakura tree..." she referred the word 'our' as hers and Tsubasa.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

**(Flashback)**

_'Mikan smiled as she skipped down on the stone path as her soft, brown locks swayed in the soft spring breeze. The air was filled with the springs' recent rains and blooming flowers as the sakura petals followed to wind's invisible movements. Her honey-brown eyes sparkled with joy as she approached her special sakura tree._

"_Tsubasa, are you sure that you should keep this from Mikan-chan? I mean she-" a fimilar voice said as it was cut off with a soft 'Shhhhh' . Mikan raised a brow as she hid behind one of the sakura trees, peeking out of the side of the trunk as her eyes widen a bit. It was her friend and upperclassman, Misaki and Tsubasa, standing together under her,no wait, **their**, sakura tree. _

"_I know...But I love you two and I just can't choose..." Tsubasa said in a soft tone as Misaki's face was hard as she stared at him with her dark magenta colored eyes. "I can't wait any longer,Tsubasa. You and I know that. It's not fair for Mikan-chan either! You TOLD her that you loved her, but you're still not sure? Tsubasa, you can't just say you love her and then come to me like that!" she said in an angry tone. _

"_I know that! Okay?! I just love you both!! I'm confused!" he said in a loud voice as Misaki took a step back, tears forming in her eyes. "Well, you know what? You can't have either of us now..." she said in a low tone as she turned her body towards the opposite direction as Tsubasa turned his head over his shoulder._

"_Mikan?" he said her name as a small voice cried out. Mikan turned the other direction, running towards the other direction, holding back her tears. Tsubasa stood there, his legs were useless at the moment as the two people he loved walked away from him._

_'Traitor.' _

**(End of Flashback)**

"There's more to the story, but I just really want to tell it right now since I don't feel like it!!" she exclaimed as she laughed as her tears were rolling down her tears. Natsume watched her with his crimson eyes.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Mikan sniffed once more. "So...you cut him out of your life?" Natsume asked as he blinked, raising a brow. Mikan looked up at him as she looked a little ashamed. "I couldn't stand it...Knowing it..." she whispered. "Wouldn't you feel hurt if someone said they love another one?" she asked as Natsume held a thoughtful expression on his face.

"To tell you the truth I've never have fallen in love..At all.." he said as that hit Mikan like a ton of bricks hit her. 'WHAT?!?!!?' she thought as she knew her eyes widen in surprise. "But then again I guess it would hurt..." he added as the two stared at each for a few seconds..

"I can't face him like that anymore..." she answered his unasked question as Natsume was a bit surprise, and yet nothing, no emotion spilled into his flawless face. "Suit yourself, little girl..." he said in a soft murmur as he crossed his arms in front of him, relaxing his muscles as he fought the urge to take her right then and there. 'Just for her blood...' he thought, as if he was reassuring himself.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"But you can't really get over it unless you talk to him about it, much less forgive him." he said as he gritted his teeth. 'Just kick his ass!' he wanted to say, much he held his tongue as he knew he was not the person to criticize, much less comment about this untouchable topic.

Suddenly there was a moment of silence. Nothing but Mikan's soft breathing in the air as the storm calmed a bit. In those few minutes, the painful memory that Mikan had just told played in his mind, as if he were watching a movie.

His crimson eyes blinked as he heard the cracking sound of thunder once more, waking him up from his mental movie. He looked at Mikan again, leaning in closer to her face, only to find out she fell asleep.

Her face was child-like as if she were dreaming about candy, not aware that she was with a dangerous male in one room. A male that can _kill_ her if he's not careful. Natsume sighed. "G'night, Mikan..." he said as he too closed his eyes, not exactly sleeping, but he simply closed his eyes, thinking.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is bad and for being late I shall take suggestions for a song in the next chapter and I shall squeeze that into the chapter!!! And remember, Read and Review!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait!!! Don't kill me!!! Well, sorry for the sudden story change in the last chapter. I was stumped!!! _Sigh_** **Been busy these days, but that means I will never be bored!!! . Yeah, and I moved so that's why it's taking soooooo long and I do apologize if the chapter's short. I'll make sure that song will come in the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!! Just my original characters. Like Elizabeth!**

* * *

_His crimson eyes blinked as he heard the cracking sound of thunder once more, waking him up from his mental movie. He looked at Mikan again, leaning in closer to her face, only to find out she fell asleep._

_Her face was child-like as if she were dreaming about candy, not aware that she was with a dangerous male in one room. A male that can kill her if he's not careful. Natsume sighed. "G'night, Mikan..." he said as he too closed his eyes, not exactly sleeping, but he simply closed his eyes, thinking._

_**Chapter**_

_**Nine**_

_**Casual Conversation**_

Warm sunlight drowning out most of the darkness in the room, making the atmosphere from last night seem like a dream. A pair of crimson eyes watched the brunette's sleeping face while she laid on the floor, sprawled as if she tripped over a tree's root. Mikan muttered unintelligible words in her sleep, rolling to the side until she hit the front of the dark-haired male's show.

He fought off the urge to smile, but suddenly there were several pairs of feet shuffling towards the room. "You think they're in here?" a voice asked, which he immediately knew that it belong to no other than the mischievous mind-reader. "Well, it is the _last_ room in the whole campus. So they got to be in here. Besides, they were going to get my bag" another voice, which belonged to Tsubasa, answered Koko's question.

Natsume's ears perked up as if he were some small kitten. He heard the doorknob rattle a bit. "Uhhh..." he heard Koko's voice. "The door is sort of..stuck..If you know what I mean." he said. Natsume's brow furrowed a bit as he heard a wicked smile in the mind-reader's tone. "Stuck?!?! This room is like..You know! Used like the 'stacks' in the library!" Sumire's voice exclaimed. **(A/N: Okay, to explain what 'stacks' mean. Well, I was watching he movie 'Prince and Me' and they had this place in one of the libraries that's never been used and where...Ahem...They..Uh..**_**mature.)**_

Koko rolled his eyes. "Only **you** would know about that." he said with a sigh. "No..." Tsubasa said slowly, shaking the doorknob once more. "Let me see that!" Nonoko's voice exclaimed as there was a shoving sound and a small 'ow' on the other side of the door. The doorknob rattle once more, making a small clicking sound.

The door opened as four pairs of eyes widen.

Tsubasa was the first to react. His face was slightly red with quiet rage. Natsume couldn't help, but smirk at his reaction. Nonoko gasped as she held her face in between her hands, her face coloring at the '_holy'_ sight before her. There stood Hyuuga Natsume, leaning against a desk, his dark locks framing his face and those piercing red eyes.

"O-oh." she stuttered, tilting as her face was colored a bit. Her eyes looked down at the ground, spotting her sleeping her friend. "What did you do to her?!?!" she shrieked, rushing next to her friend's side. Mikan's mouth was opened as saliva dripped down from her mouth.

"Nothing. We apparently got _locked_ in here last night. As for her. She screamed herself to sleep." he said bluntly, looking at them all with a bored look. Nonoko shook her friend, trying to wake her up. "Nenenene...Mah! Nonoko-chan! I'm sleeping, leave me alone!!" Mikan whined, her honey-brown eyes fluttering open, but then suddenly closed due to the bright light. She rolled over to her side, hitting the front of Natsume's shoes once more.

"Owie!" she shrieked, sitting up while she rubbed her forehead. "Idiot." Natsume said, looking down at her. She looked up, catching his eyes with hers. They stayed like that for a quick second until Natsume turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact with her.

Suddenly it dawned to Mikan. _'Last night...Alone...IN here...Crying..And then I fell asleep..Nonononono!!!' _she screamed in her head as she made a backward dash, only she was sitting down. She hit the wall, her eyes wide a they could be while her mouth was open like a gold fish.

"Neh, Mikan-chan! Stop doing that! Or you'll look like a gold-fish from now on!!" Koko said in a teasing tone, grinning. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mikan's ear-splitting shriek filled the air.

Natsume placed his pinky of his right hand into his ear. "Jeez, shut up, will you?! You're going to scare the shit out of everyone!" he growled. Mikan shut her mouth, gulping a bit.

"And he didn't do anything either." Koko said happily. Natsume gave him a quick glare, but Koko seemed unfazed by his glare. Koko walked next to her side, giving her a hand, which she took it with relief. "But that doesn't mean he didn't want to." Koko stated, smiling, the atmosphere around him all bubbly and dream-like while a certain black-haired male's air was like hell's raging flames.

Nonoko slapped the back of his head. "Shut up, you!" she yelled, dragging him away. The remaining three blinked, watching the other two take their leave. It was suddenly silent, as if Koko and Nonoko took the joking air with them. Leaving the three alone. In awkward silence.

Just Tsubasa, Mikan, and Natsume.

Natsume threw a dirty look towards Tsubasa, recalling the little tale that Mikan revealed to him last night while Tsubasa shrugged the look off. Mikan looked in between the two. "Uhh..." she was interrupted with a loud growl, which was coming from the source of the sound. Her _stomach_. "Ehehehe...Well, I'll be getting some breakfast!" she exclaimed, relieved that she had a good excuse to leave.

She ran out the door, not looking back. Natsume watched her running figure, noting that her brown locks were a mess. _'Still natural...Never fake...'_ he thought. Tsubasa cleared his throat, smirking a bit while he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan's voice exclaimed, her footsteps heading back towards the room. The two turned their head towards the door, expecting the hyper-active brunette to burst through the door. _'And she did.'_ Natsume though. Only what Mikan did next was surprising. _Very surprising_.

Mikan jumped forward towards the black-haired beauty, wrapping her arms around him, flashing her snow white teeth. "Thank you Natsume-kun!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. This startled both males.

Natsume's beautiful ruby eyes widen in shock. He regained his balance, brushing off the beautiful brunette. Mikan released his stone-carved figure, smiling brightly. Tsubasa was taken back a little, watching the sight in front of him. He shook his head. _'It's just a hug..Remember, she's not yours anymore.'_ he thought, his brows furrowing.

Natsume stared at her face for moments, which seemed like hundreds of years to him. "Well, I have to fill my stomach up!" Mikan exclaimed childishly, clapping her hands. She turned around with her own grace, waving to her upperclassman. "See ya!" she said, her voice unwavering at the sight of him.

She took her leave, but not without Tsubasa catching a few sparkling drops running down her cheeks. They quickly left her smiling face when she moved, leaving the small drops of tears behind. There was a churning in Tsubasa's stomach. _'I'm sorry, Mikan...'_ Tsubasa apologized to her, his eyes darkening with sorrow's grasp.

Natsume watched him with his superiority look, leaning on the wall, making now light shined down on him. "You're lucky that you've already suffered enough and that she cares for you, but if it wasn't for that. I _could_ have rip out your balls and make you a woman, but then she will be upset." he said bluntly, his eyes showing no hint of a joking mood.

Tsubasa stared at him, his face not wavered by the threat. "I deserve the worst." he said with a sigh, a small sad smile growing on his face. He lowered his head, his eyes on the floor. Natsume stared at him with an impassive expression, silence taking over.

"But as my punishment...I will stay here, and watch her move on...I'll be still, but she'll move on..Just one person to move those old wheels of her clock...I'll watch silently, wishing that I did not break that clock of hers..." he whispered.

Natsume shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes softly. "She'll get over it...She seems to be a forgiving person..." Tsubasa's eyes lifted up, looking at the dark-haired boy. "It's funny...How you two only met for a short time...It's like you know everything about her." he stated in a small awe.

Natsume's crimson eyes snapped open, his head turning towards Tsubasa's direction. His eyes held a haunting look in them. "Don't talk nonsense around me." he growled, pushing himself off the wall. He briskly walked out the door, leaving the other male alone.

A chuckle escaped him.

"Too late. The wheels are turning." he said softly, smiling.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short!!! And remember! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo my people! Sorry if you haven't heard me for awhile! I'm still alive, thank the lord!! smiles Well, this chapter will be delivered as promised!!! 0 And thank you all who supports me and my writing!!! gets teary-eyed Well, hope all of you like this chapter, though it's not you know. Not so good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just my original characters and the fanfiction. I don't the song or the lyrics either to this chapter. It's Baby It's Cold Outside.**

* * *

_'Natsume shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes softly. "She'll get over it...She seems to be a forgiving person..." Tsubasa's eyes lifted up, looking at the dark-haired boy. "It's funny...How you two only met for a short time...It's like you know everything about her." he stated in a small awe._

_Natsume's crimson eyes snapped open, his head turning towards Tsubasa's direction. His eyes held a haunting look in them. "Don't talk nonsense around me." he growled, pushing himself off the wall. He briskly walked out the door, leaving the other male alone._

_A chuckle escaped him._

"_Too late. The wheels are turning." he said softly, smiling.'_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Holiday Spirit**

The cold, December air created goosebumps on a beautiful brunette. Her large honey-brown eyes staring towards the gray clouds, her cheeks flushed. She wore her winter uniform, which consisted of black, knee-length stockings, black shoes, a large cloak around her basic uniform, and of course, the hat. Underneath the hat, a pair of her signature pig tails poked out.

She was on the grounds of Alice Academy, enjoying winter's beauty while her friends were in the classroom, preferring the indoors for warmth. Though, they did watch her from the opened door. "Hey, Mi-chan! You're going to get sick!!" Nonoko yelled out in a worried tone, but Mikan disregard it.

Mikan's brown eyes widen while something sparkled into those pools of honey-brown. "Hotaru! Look, a snowflake!!!" she exclaimed with excitement, opening her hands to catch the falling snowflake. The chilly wind howled, sending the snowflake farther from her. She followed the small flake, not watching her own feet were going. She was in a trance.

"Hotaru! See! It's a snow-" she was cut off when her whole body met the snow-covered ground. "Oops. My foot slipped." a voice said monotonously. Rage boiled underneath the girl's skin as she suddenly pushed herself off the cold ground. "NATSUUUMEEE!!!" she screeched, face flushed with rage.

Everyone in the classroom cracked a small smile. It was a day of snow and besides, Narumi didn't really care about their education. And so, they watched the two argue over a simple matter. Time changed the seasons into winter's gift, though, not everyone appreciated to gift. "Idiots." Hotaru muttered underneath her breath, hugging herself.

Though, Mikan's and Natsume's relationship seemed to get better... "GRRR!!!" Mikan growled loudly while you could hear several snow balls being thrown. "STOP IT, POLKA-DOTS!!!" Natsume's voice yelled out angrily... Or not, but though the two seemed to argue **most** of the time, you could see the enjoyment in the air. The warmth that cannot be replaced.

It was like being eight-years old again. Arguing over silly things such as a toy or a pet. Who gets what.

Nonoko and Anna sighed, small smiles playing upon their lips as they watched their friends out in the snow. "It's a cute scene really."Nonoko said, smiling while her white teeth flashed. Anna nodded, sighing. "It's like a romantic shoujo manga..." she said dreamily. "Those two..." Hotaru trailed on, shaking her head. Her raven locks grew to her shoulder blades, softening her image.

Ruka laughed, leaning against the door frame. His ocean-blue eyes laughing as well. "You know, Ruka, you can be jealous if you want. No use to put up that happy front all the time." Koko teased, sticking out his tongue in a playful manner. Ruka raised a brow at this.

"Me? Jealous?Suuuure. I'm soooo envious!" he exclaimed with droplets of sarcasm dripping. 'Though, he's right..I'm just a tiny bit...jealous.' he said in the back of his mind. Koko grinned, patting his friend's back. "I know I know."

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Mikan's voice screeched, in result of series of snickers and raised brows.

"Nope." Natsume's voice back to monotone. He walked in the classroom with Mikan's body over his shoulder. "Nice view, too. And what's up with the candy canes?" Natsume teased her. Mikan could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "SHUT UP, YOU PERV!!"

She failed her arms around as well failing her legs. "Stop it, idiot. Do you want everyone to see?" he asked in an irritated tone. Mikan stopped, her embarrassment not fading away. She crossed her arms, waiting for the dark-haired male to put her down, but when five minutes passed, she snapped.

"WILL YOU LET ME DOWN ALREADY?!?! I'M NOT DISABLED!!" she yelled. 'Mentally wise.' Hotaru and Natsume in unison. Natsume looked around the room with a look of boredom on his face. There was silence in the air while students watch them with curious eyes, waiting for the male's response. "Nope." he replied.

Koko chuckled as he kicked the door to a close, but only to earn himself a small 'ow'. He blinked while raising a brow at the simple word. He took out his hand from his left pocket, reaching towards the door knob. He then slowly turned the knob, pulling back the wooden door. And then, his eyes fell out of his sockets.

There stood Narumi, his golden locks straightened, making them seem longer. His face was applied with light make-up, but make-up is make-up! Then Koko's gaze went down to his teacher's legs, which were smooth like a woman's. But over all of this, Narumi wore a Mrs. Santa Claus suit to match this...'look'.

"MY EYES!!!" Koko screeched, snapping them shut. Narumi smiled at his students, who gawked at him in return. "That's..just...wrong.." Sumire said plainly, her eyes fixed on the blond instructor. "Welcome students! As you can see, I'm in my costume!!" he giggled.

Shivers ran down everyone's spine upon hearing their teacher's voice. "Well, I just stopped by to tell you all a Merry Christmas!! And, of course, I brought you all a little something to show you all how much my love grows each day!" he exclaimed with a small, gentle smile.

Mikan looked at him over her shoulder, tilting her head a bit in confusion. "Ne, Narumi-sensei, why are you wearing a skirt?" she asked innocently, blinking her large brown eyes. Narumi smiled at her, making Natsume a bit uncomfortable. How he hated the old man's evil glint in his eyes.

"Now now, Mikan-chan!!! It's just me in the spirit of Christmas!!!" he exclaimed as he opened a crimson sack. He pulled out a small square box wrapped in metallic red wrapping paper and a green ribbon. He gave the box to Koko and then set off to give to rest to his beloved students.

Hotaru looked down at the small violet, paper-wrapped box in her hands. Her vibrant violet eyes looked at the small object with suspicion while she then glanced around the room. She saw Koko sniff his present and then raising a brow. "It seems to be safe..." he said softly, pulling the ribbon.

All the four sides fell on his hand, revealing a small figurine of an elf. The elf was the size of a child's thumb while it's blonde locks were pulled back in a pony tail. The elf wore Santa's helper uniform along with a green hat. Koko's eyes narrowed at the sight of the elf. The elf looked up, it's painted eyes staring into Koko's. "We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish a Merry Christmas! And a happy new year!!!" the elf sang, dancing elegantly in the palm of his hand.

"Eh...?!?!?!" everyone exclaimed in unison, all except Narumi. "Hohohoho!" he laughed. "That is one of my special gifts!! It's cute, no?" he asked as he continued to pass out the small gifts. Hotaru sighed, pulling the silver ribbon off of hers. A small black, raven figurine sat in her palm. She expected the bird to sing at least a Christmas Carol, but not this. "Mikan-chan, Merry Christmas!!! I hope you're new year will be amazing!!!" it exclaimed, moving it's black beat along with the spoken words.

"What...the...HELL NARUMI?!?!?" she growled. "Oh! Look at the time! I better scurry! Adieu!!" Narumi exclaimed, jumping out the classroom window, grinning as he gave them a two finger salute. Everyone's eyes were still glued to their own gifts. Mikan smiled at her own as she completely forgot she was in the arms of the dark-haired male. She pulled the pink ribbon off of her soft pink-colored box. Her eyes held that same childish spark when a small reindeer figurine stood proudly in the palm of her hands.

It's upper coat was warm brown while it's under belly was pure white. It's button, black eyes glinted in the light, reflecting Mikan's large, honey-brown eyes. "Eh..? SO CUTE!" she squealed hugging. Natsume raised, watching her signature smile forming on her lips. _'Soft...pink lips...'_ he thought, his crimson eyes glued to her mouth. He dropped her, covering his face with his left hand. Mikan landed on her face with a small thud. Koko's eyes blinked, a small smile still plastered on lips.

"Eh...Did you know Narumi-sensei always hide mistletoes somewhere and then surprise surprise! It's there over you and some other person, waiting for you to make-out under it...And more..." Koko said, grinning. "Oh yeah! Natsume-kuuun!!!" Sumire exclaimed, using her sugary tone as she latched onto his arm. "Come with me and...um...Find an elf!" she said, her green eyes blinking. Natsume shook his head, his hand still over his head. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, running out the door.

"Eh...?" everyone said, puzzlement gathering in their eyes. Koko laughed, clutching his stomach. Ruka's dazzling, blue eyes blinked. A few seconds passed...Then minutes..."Ha..." he laughed quietly, causing everyone to freeze in their places, watching him intently. "Ha..haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he burst out with laughter, hugging his form. Mikan laughed along with him, the two looked like idiots drunk during Christmas. Laughter spread throughout the room, though, Hotaru's chuckling wasn't really considered as laughter.

**(With Natsume, Natsume's POV)**

I laid there on the snow covered ground, looking up at the dark, gray sky. "What's wrong with me...?" I asked myself, closing my eyes softly. There I was just holding that stupid idiot, and then she smiles. A smile that I only want for myself. _'Please...Stop looking to...lovely...It's hard to fight this...sweet..urge...Just to feel your lips...Just your soft lips on my own...'_ I groaned, rolling onto my side. What am I doing?! I sound like a stupid romantic guy who's a loser that can't even kiss the girl he likes.

_'Sounds just like me.'_ I snorted. "Hey, Hyuuga! What's with you? You look like some lovesick fool!" Andou's voice said, taunting me. Well, sorry for being a lovesick guy! Can't you even leave a lovesick foll alone in the snow, pondering on her lips?! But, nooooo! The stupid bastard has to come and ruin it for me. "Go away, Andou." I growled, grinding my teeth together. "Eh...Sounds like you fallen head over heels with Mi-chan!" he said, taking a seat next to me.

_'What the hell...I hate that stupid sugary tone...I hate the sound of his voice..I hate the way he's always nice to the little idiot...To put it bluntly, I hate the guy!' _I sat up straight, glaring over at him. He wore his usual goofy smile. "Easy there, Hyuuga! You may not like me, but I don't like you either! So we're even, but just so you know. It is Christmas! And when it's Christmas that calls for kissing the chick you like! You know what I mean! It's Christmas Eve...Soft, pure white snowflakes drifting in the air...Love is in the air..." he whispered so softly. 'Idiot number two.' I thought simply.

I rolled my eyes at his way of thinking. "Look here,Andou, you're right that I don't like you, but you're wrong about me liking an idiot like her." I spat, mustering as much venom as I could. All that bastard could have done, he chose to sigh. "Fine, if you're not going to kiss her, then I will. But how do you know I'm talking a certain cheerful brunette?" he said in such a cheeky tone that I hate so much. He winked at me, standing up and taking his leave. Though I did hear him saying, "Idiots in love..." I glared at his back.

Oh, how I hate that Andou bastard.

"Oh! And Merry Christmas!" I heard him yell over his shoulder. I sighed, rubbing my temples. 'Why do I always get stuck with the idiots?' I thought, but an image of that tangerine was brought back into my thoughts. Her smile.

"Stop smiling, idiot..." I whispered into the air, her beautiful image still in my mind.

**(Back in the classroom)**

The laughter died down, leaving everyone breathless. "Ha." Ruka sighed, turning over his side. His beautiful, blue eyes was startled when they saw Mikan's smiling face. 'Utterly...beautiful...' he thought, smiling to himself.

Mikan's laughter died down into a fit of giggles, still clutching her flat stomach. A few minutes passed, leaving her gasping for breath. "That...was...hilarious!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight, her smile never leaving her face. "How refreshing..." Koko sighed, the silly grin still in place.

'Very refreshing...' Ruka thought.

* * *

**I'll stop the chapter right here. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have a bit of writer's block!!! X Well, I'll work on that eleventh chapter soon!!! VERY SOON!!! R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Hey, it's Mai! Sorry to keep you waiting! I've been busy and it's been a bit stressful lately. And I've been depressed lately, been very sluggish and I've been have insomnia, and I think that's the reason why I haven't been updating lately. Sometimes I feel like I want to break down crying for no reason and other times I feel sick to the stomach. Or maybe it's just the casual teenage mood swings. I can't really say for sure, but I've been sad lately. And lately, I thought of stopping this story, but a friend and many fans would be rather angry with me so I wouldn't want that. After this chapter, it may take awhile for another update. It just depends on how long this will be going on. Sorry! ('.')

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, only minor characters like Elizabeth. **

_'I rolled my eyes at his way of thinking. "Look here,Andou, you're right that I don't like you, but you're wrong about me liking an idiot like her." I spat, mustering as much venom as I could. All that bastard could have done, he chose to sigh. "Fine, if you're not going to kiss her, then I will. But how do you know I'm talking a certain cheerful brunette?" he said in such a cheeky tone that I hate so much. He winked at me, standing up and taking his leave. Though I did hear him saying, "Idiots in love..." I glared at his back._

_Oh, how I hate that Andou bastard._

"_Oh! And Merry Christmas!" I heard him yell over his shoulder. I sighed, rubbing my temples. 'Why do I always get stuck with the idiots?' I thought, but an image of that tangerine was brought back into my thoughts. Her smile._

"_Stop smiling, idiot..." I whispered into the air, her beautiful image still in my mind._

_(Back in the classroom)_

_The laughter died down, leaving everyone breathless. "Ha." Ruka sighed, turning over his side. His beautiful, blue eyes was startled when they saw Mikan's smiling face. 'Utterly...beautiful...' he thought, smiling to himself._

_Mikan's laughter died down into a fit of giggles, still clutching her flat stomach. A few minutes passed, leaving her gasping for breath. "That...was...hilarious!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight, her smile never leaving her face. "How refreshing..." Koko sighed, the silly grin still in place._

_'Very refreshing...' Ruka thought.'_

Chapter Eleven

My Warmth

Alice Academy radiated warmth and light, joyous laughter filling in the December air while snow balls were thrown from every inch of the school. Screams of playful war echoed throughout the halls.

"This is ALICE ACADEMY!" Tsubasa's voice could be heard throughout the noisy school.

There's nothing that can stop the joyous laughter in the air at Alice Academy. Lights shined brightly on Christmas Eve while Christmas songs were played. Decorations adorned the Central Town buildings while flying mistletoe fawned over unsuspecting couples.

A group distinctly stood in Central Town's square, staring up on the large, overly decorated Christmas tree. A pair of deep, brown eyes stared with wonderment at the beautiful sight. "Wow." Mikan breathed in awe as the group gathered around.

The school has outdone themselves this year! They even had talking, dancing gingerbread-men that lit because of the Christmas light buttons! The lovely ornaments that adorned the tree was created by each student and teacher within the academy.

It was a sight indeed.

Until a dreadful voice sung.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away!" a voice shrilled into the cold air of Christmas Eve. An annoyed grumble was inserted in the song along with a thud and painful groan. And with that, the dreadful singing ended.

"Ow! Jeezum, Hotaru!!" Koko groaned, caressing his injured head tenderly. Hotaru muttered something under her breath, something along the lines of "terrible voice" and "incompetent fool", as she rubbed her pounding temples.

Anna's turquoise eyes looked down at Koko's injured head with concern in them, and another emotion blending in with the concern. Something very warm."Ow!!" Koko's voiced out his pain, only to get his hands slapped away from his head. "Hold still." Anna's voice gentle, yet demanding.

The scene was sickeningly sweet, but the love that was radiating off the two was too much to handle, in the result of everyone in the group turning their heads away to let them have their privacy. A blush crept on Mikan's cheeks after she saw the two sharing a moment.

_'Too embarrassing to watch.' _she thought, fidgeting with her thumbs, fully aware of the private, yet romantic moment happening behind her.

Who was she to comment on her friends' obliviousness on each other's feelings?

Surely not her.

* * *

Crimson eyes absorbed the bright, colorful lights, the overly-decorated buildings, and of course, the cuddling _couples_. Disgust flickered in his eyes, watching two of his companions displaying their affections to one another.

Was this the season of joy or _**love**_?

Next thing you know, Narumi will come out as a married man.

Natsume shook the thought out of his head. Quite frankly, he doesn't really want to think about the man's love life. Going back on his previous thought, he thought over Christmas's traditions, but do the couples have to overdo themselves?

**No, of course not.**

Natsume snarled at the thought, quietly passing Kokoro and his pink partner without giving the two a second glance. Kokoro felt a shock of fear bolted through him when he felt the cold presence that passed by. His eyes flickered towards the other boy's direction.

_'Weird,'_ he thought, his brows furrowing, pondering on the fear that he felt. Natsume's nostrils flared at the fear that his friend presented when he stalked passed them. He clenched his jaws, ignoring the stares that he received.

_'Perhaps he finally realized that he was a jackass. I mean, I realized that I had long nose hairs yesterday, I mean...' _Koko's mind began spinning it's own web of strange thoughts.

* * *

Innocent eyes glanced to the side, catching a glimpse of a certain fuming male. A smile tugged on her lips. Though, her dislike towards the black cat did not disappear, she couldn't help but to think of how...beautiful he is.

_**Undeniably stunning.**_

Her eyes blinked. Did she just...? She shook her head in denial, trying to shake off her last thought of a certain Hyuuga. Breathing in the cold air, she shivered as a gust of wind blew right at her. Mikan instinctively wrapped her arms around her.

She looked to her side once more, letting herself stare at the raven-haired teen. Deep, kind eyes studied his appearance, taking in his lanky, yet muscled body, fierce eyes, and...-she let her eyes drifted towards his mouth-...she stared at his soft-looking lips.

After several moments of studying the other's lips, she lifted her eyes to see his entire face until her stomach suddenly dropped. Her mouth got dry, her heart's pace increasing, and her breathing stopped. The brunette let herself drown into a sea of crimson.

_Bud ump...bud ump...bud ump...bud ump..bud ump...bud ump..._

"Stop staring at me, you idiot." a cool voice spoke, breaking her out of her own little bubble. Anger rushed into her face. "Y-you jackass!" she yelled, turning away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. "What a witty comeback, polka-dots."

"You are impossible!" she threw arms in the air. "Like how no other jacket can be more hideous than that puke-colored one," he pointed at her green jacket. She glared at him defiantly, her eyes burning with undying energy.

"It's not that bad. And it's olive green!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Dear lord. No wonder why it makes you more hideous than usual," he stood next to her, watching the Christmas lights blink. "Oh shut up."

The two continued arguing though it seems the two developed a habit of enjoying bantering one another. The first few months were rough for the two, but slowly as if their relationship were like a raw diamond, it slowly being polished. Though, their diamond has a long way to go until it sparkles in May's sun.

Later in the months, their rivalry settled into good buddies, well, most of them time it's being rivals, which took about 99.9 of the time, but there's still that .1, which is better than nothing, really.

"Hey, Hyuuga," Mikan's voice called out his name, catching his attention from the bright lights. "Hm?" was his reply, though, the brunette chose to ignore it. She turned her head to face him, warm brown collided with glowing red.

Electricity flowed from the stare alone.

The two stayed glued to the spot for a long moment.

"Do you have anger management?" she suddenly asked, obviously ruining the mood. Natsume shook his head of the thought. He shouldn't be thinking like this, especially towards that babbling, polka-dot wearing, stupid, idiot, nitwit, gorgeous girl!

He stopped for a moment, eyes widening at the thought. He did not just thought **that** blubbering idiot was gorgeous! He stole another glance of her, quickly turning his head away. Okay, so the idiot wasn't so ugly as he thought.

_'Still an idiot, though,'_ he thought with a snort.

"Well?" Mikan asked, her eyes gleaming with determination. Natsume frowned at her, leaning in close to her face, challenging her. Though, of course, she didn't back down from the challenge. With no fear, she leaned in, her glare fixed on her face.

Though Mikan has not shown fear or any sign of backing down, she couldn't help but to let her heart go haywire. She never been so close to a guy before. When she grew closer to the black-haired male, she couldn't help but to dive into his eyes.

_'He's definitely handsome, even more up close,'_ she thought, her heart pummeling against her chest.

Natsume felt his insides constrict as he searched into those large, child-like eyes. He could feel the determination surround her, hovering her like honey bees. "You sure are brave, little girl," he whispered, loving how she shivered when his breath ghosted her lips.

"You don't scare me much, kitty," she whispered back, giving him a sly smirk. She quickly leaned in, startling him.

"What are-" his sentence was cut off by a small peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume-kun," she leaned away from him, giving him a playful grin. When Natsume gave her an incredulous look, she smiled at him, pointing over his head. And there you go, a flying mistletoe hovering above him.

"Why you," he growled in a playful manner, starting to walk towards her. She screamed joyfully, running towards the opposite direction.

Oh, fine. Christmas might be the greatest holiday ever.

_'Agreed,'_ Natsume thought with a smirk as he dodged a thrown snow ball.

"Get a better aim, polka-dots!" he yelled with amusement, throwing one back her Mikan, who laughed in return until the snow ball landed on her face. Natsume chuckled. Oh yes, this holiday season wasn't so bad. Even if it was polka-dots.

* * *

**I like how this chapter turned out! Sorry if there wasn't much of Ruka and Hotaru, but I'll deliver more next chapter, okay? This time I'll update sooner, because you know what? I'm the goddamn Mooney!** **Enjoy the summers and send in some kind reviews, please! **


	12. The Big Bad and the Wonderful New

* * *

Attention!

Dear readers,

Yes, I'm quite alive and well! So what's going on with your lazy-bum authoress? School is starting in three days, ouch, and I'm currently working on a old and new project. I know, I know! What the hell am I thinking? How am I going to end this story? Well, that's the thing. I'm **not** going finish this, that's the point. Now before you explode on me, I'll tell you my reason.

I'm simply re-writing this lame-ass story.

Why?

I was terrible when I started.

And now, I want to start the story all over again with a familiar, yet different plot from this story.

So I will be posting the new version of this story pretty soon under the name

"Blue Heart". Now, why the hell am I restarting this whole thing?

Well, I cant' stand my past mistakes, but I would think that if I let it hanging, a lot of my readers will hate me. Yet I can't stand continue this. So why not start afresh, but leave this story to show how different my writing became?

Yep. That's what I'm going to do, so leave your eyes wide and open for my new version.

And trust me, this will be a lot different.

**Blue Heart**

Summary:

Nothing ever disturbed her peaceful, yet exciting life at the gifted academy.

From lab explosions to failed dates, nothing ever got her this unsettled.

They're _**only **_dreams, her best friend said, but why

does it leave her sick to her stomach?

Only the new boys could answer that.

From their sexy looks to their dark past,

they're the new school's heartthrobs and

just plain sexy, bad boys.

But why would they move in the middle of the school year when they

can stay in a place where they are pampered from head to toe?

Why does his blood-like eyes stare right through her as if

he knows every good and bad bone in her body?

He makes her shiver with dangerous delight.

_**Was**_ he dangerous?

She doesn't want to find out.

"_Just lie to me like you did many other times."_

"_I will lie to you over and over again, you know that."_

"_Tell me everything will be alright. Lie. Lie to me always. Lie to me, Natsume."_

**NMNMNMNMNMNMN****MNMNM**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new version! So what do you think of the little summary?**


End file.
